Aprendendo a Viver
by Vewene
Summary: Um casarão abandonado e possívelmente assombrado... com uma única dona... um grupo de adolescentes se unindo e indo morar nele... dois amigos disputando a mesma garota... GaaraXSakuraXSasuke
1. Chapter 1

- Fala normal

"_pensamentos"_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1**

"_Começando tudo de novo..."_

Ele tinha acabado de acordar, cabelos preto-azulados espetados atrás e lisos na frente, seus olhos ônix e profundos encaravam o teto enquanto se levantava da cama lentamente, o corpo bem estruturado como que desenhado, com cada linha e formas nos devidos lugares, apesar de ter 16 anos era bem forte, possuía uma barriga de tanquinho e um peitoral definidos que fariam qualquer mulher parar pra olhar. Nome: Sasuke Uchiha. Resumindo é incrivelmente bonito e jovem.

Estava entediado, naquele dia o ano letivo começaria. Havia chegado ali junto com os amigos há pouco tempo, afinal moravam durante o ano letivo nos dormitórios que a escola proporcionava a estudantes que vinham de outras cidades e não tinham muito dinheiro. Como os outros pais dos seus amigos, os seus não tinham muito dinheiro, não para pagar um apartamento para ele, pagar a escola e ainda o manter com comida e outras coisas. Eles só pagavam a mensalidade da escola, e uma quantia "x" para que conseguissem comprar comida, roupas, livros, algumas outras coisas que necessitavam e ainda às vezes sobrava um pouco de dinheiro. Já estudavam naquela escola há alguns anos.

Os outros moradores eram: Neji Hyuuga, olhos de uma estranha cor branca, cabelos longos e escuros, presos só na ponta, pele branca e clara, corpo bem definido e tão bem estruturado quanto o de Sasuke, com 17 anos, atraia vários olhares femininos pra si.

Gaara no Sabaku: 16 anos pele clara, cabelos vermelhos vivos olhos verdes muito claros, físico também como o dos outros dois: bem definido. Faz sucesso com as garotas

Shikamaru Nara: o mais preguiçoso de todos e também inteligente, apesar de passar a maior parte do tempo dormindo e achando tudo "problemático", muitas garotas gostam dele, cabelos pretos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos escuro e físico bem trabalhado. 17 anos.

Naruto Uzumaki: 16 anos, olhos azuis intensos, cabelos loiros espetado, como todos os outros possui um belo físico, é o mais barulhento e animado de todos. Vive fazendo barulho, e também é o menos inteligente de todos. Adora implicar com Sasuke e fica competindo o tempo todo com ele. E como os outros é alvo dos olhares femininos.

Sasuke tomou banho e vestiu o uniforme da escola: uma calça jeans comum com uma blusa da escola, onde tinha o nome da mesma. Após isto pegou sua mochila e foi tomar café da manhã na cantina, ao chegar lá encontrou Neji tomando um copo de leite e Gaara ao seu lado já na metade do pão e do copo de café, Shikamaru encontrava-se do lado de Gaara dormindo e com a comida a sua frente pela metade.

- Você paga o café da manhã de amanhã Sasuke. Eu já paguei o de hoje. – Neji falou pra ele assim que se sentou à mesa.

- Bom dia pra você também Neji. - Sasuke respondeu irônico colocando sua mochila no chão, ao lado da cadeira. _"definitivamente, o dia começou"._

- Mais respeito com os mais velhos, moleque. – Neji deu um meio-sorriso e pensou: _"O mesmo Sasuke de sempre."_

- Desculpe vovô, tinha me esquecido deste pequeno detalhe. – Sasuke respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

- Epa! Vovô não! – Neji reclamou.

- Mais foi você quem falou: "mais respeito com os mais velhos" – Sasuke contestou imitando Neji.

- Tá bom, o que vem de baixo não me atinge, desta vez irei deixar passar. – Neji disse sem querer discutir e depois perguntou – Cadê o Naruto?

- E eu vou saber? No mínimo deve estar dormindo. – Sasuke deu de ombros, enquanto comia e tomava um copo de café, acrescentando: – Quando faltar cinco minutos para o sinal tocar ele vai entrar fazendo o maior estardalhaço falando que tá atrasado e vai enfiar a comida na boca pra depois sair correndo pra sala.

- Entra ano, sai ano, e o Naruto continua o mesmo. – Gaara falou pela primeira vez.

Os outros tiveram de concordar silenciosamente, e trataram de terminar de comer e aproveitar o silêncio que não iria durar muito.

Sasuke após terminar de tomar seu café olhou para o relógio da cantina junto dos outros, vendo as horas. _"Está quase na hora do dobe chegar."_

- Agora vejamos se eu estava certo... 5, 4, 3... – Começou a contagem regressiva.

- 2, 1... – Gaara continuou.

- 0.

Mal Neji falou 0, um grito estridente foi ouvido junto do barulho da sineta, e um borrão amarelo e laranja atravessou a cantina muito rápido parando na mesa deles e começando a pegar torradas nas mãos. Enquanto todos observavam com uma gota na cabeça e compartilhavam de um mesmo pensamento: _"Realmente, ele não muda NUNCA."_

-AHHHH, TÔ ATRASADO!!!!!! – Naruto gritou desesperando colocando torradas na boca. Diferente dos outros, ao invés de calças jeans Naruto vestia uma laranja. – PORQUE NINGUÉM ME ACORDOU?!!

- Você já tá bem grandinho para criar responsabilidade o suficiente e aprender a acordar na hora. – Sasuke respondeu simplesmente se levantando e pegando sua mochila, a colocando no ombro, o que foi imitado por Gaara e Neji.

- Só falta agora ele saber disto. – Gaara comentou com um sorriso zombeteiro fazendo os outros rirem, menos o loiro é claro.

- Por falar em acordar, o Shikamaru ainda tá dormindo. Mesmo depois deste estardalhaço que o Naruto fez. – Neji observou.

- Suspeito que depois de tanto tempo tendo de conviver com os gritos do Naruto, os ouvidos do Shikamaru desenvolveram uma espécie de escudo protetor anti-gritos-Naruto. – Gaara falou com uma mão no queixo em uma falsa cara pensativa.

- Então acho melhor ele tratar de me ensinar como faz isso ou me vender a fórmula imediatamente, senão, não conseguirei sobreviver a mais um ano com os gritos do dobe. Aliás, nem sei como ainda estamos vivos. – Sasuke implicou.

- Se é assim eu espero na fila atrás do Sasuke. – Neji falou prontamente.

- EI! Eu to aqui sabiam? – Naruto reclamou emburrado.

- Infelizmente esta é uma realidade da qual não conseguimos fugir ou esquecer, nem que queiramos. – Neji falou enquanto Sasuke e Gaara riam.

- Vocês deviam ao menos, esperarem eu sair pra poderem falar de mim! – Naruto contestou.

- E você acha que depois que você sai a gente não fala? – Sasuke perguntou olhando pra ele com uma falsa cara de incredulidade, e depois completou dando de ombros: – É que é mais divertido quando você tá aqui pra se chatear.

- Teme! – Naruto disse ainda emburrado.

- Mais saindo desta briguinha sem importância, alguém tem de acordar o Shikamaru. – Neji comentou.

- Isto é algo fácil de resolver. – Naruto disse abrindo um sorriso no rosto, se abaixando perto do ouvido de Shikamaru e gritou: - ACORDA SHIKAMARU!!!

Shikamaru abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou ao redor, depois se espreguiçou lentamente e perguntou como se não tivesse sido acordado por Naruto gritando:

- O que foi? Por que me acordaram?

Todos o olharam incrédulos.

- Cara, ele realmente vai ter que me ensinar esta fórmula anti-gritos-Naruto. – Sasuke falou, e Gaara e Neji concordaram. _"Será que realmente existe este negócio de proteção anti-gritos-Naruto? Depois dessa eu acho que sim."_

Neste momento o segundo toque foi ouvido os fazendo se encararem assustados.

- CORRE! – Naruto gritou desesperado e saiu numa velocidade incrível com uma torrada ainda na boca, sendo observado pelos quatro restantes no local, que se encararam e saíram correndo juntos.

Após este "Pequeno" incidente os cinco se dirigiram a sala de aula o mais rápido possível. Ao entrarem, o professor ainda não tinha chegado, o que foi um alívio. Se dirigiram até as últimas carteiras das filas sob os olhares e suspiros das garotas. Depois de colocar a mochila laranja escorada no pé da carteira Naruto se aproximou dos outros quatro.

- Tivemos sorte que hoje pelo visto é aula do Kakashi-sensei – Neji comentou.

- Nem no primeiro dia de aula ele chega no horário. O Kakashi-sensei não toma jeito. – Naruto reclamou.

- E nós temos de agradecer a este mau hábito do Kakashi-sensei, uma vez que se ele tivesse chegado na hora estaríamos encrencados. – Shikamaru estava com a cabeça em cima dos braços já de olhos fechados.

- O Shikamaru tem razão dobe. Mais mudando de assunto... ontem você falou que tinha uma notícia pra dar pra gente, e que iria dar hoje. Que notícia é esta? – Sasuke perguntou, fazendo Neji e Gaara olharem para Naruto a espera de uma resposta. _"Lá vem bomba. Não sei se fiz bem em querer saber desta notícia tão rápido... mais de qualquer modo se temos de recebê-la, então que seja o quanto antes."_

- Ah, é mesmo. Bem, é que a minha irmã, ela irá junto de umas amigas, se mudar pra cá e começará a estudar nesta escola! – Naruto abriu um enorme sorriso, dava para ver como ele gostava da irmã quando a mencionou com o carinho na voz e pelo brilho dos olhos ou a empolgação com que deu a notícia.

- Bom, depois disto, tenho uma pergunta... será que a irmã dele é igual a ele? – Gaara perguntou pensativo, fazendo os outros se encararem com uma cara preocupada.

- Tem razão. Será? – Neji questionou.

- Ah, não. Nós não fizemos algo tão ruim assim pra Deus para ele nos castigar tanto. – Sasuke reclamou, havia se preocupado realmente com a hipótese. - Quer dizer, já é ruim o bastante ter "um" dobe. "Dois" dobes, aí seria demais.

- Mais, vamos considerar que está irmã do Naruto foi criada longe dele, então deve ser diferente. – Shikamaru propôs.

- Vamos torcer pra que seja mesmo. – Sasuke cruzou os dedos. – apesar de eu duvidar. Como é mesmo o nome dela dobe?

- É... – Naruto não pode completar a frase, pois nesta hora um homem de cabelos prateados e olhos escuros entrou na sala, possuía um belo físico e com a sua entrada foi possível ouvir alguns gritinhos histéricos das garotas, o estranho era que ele usava uma máscara cobrindo seu rosto deixando seu olho direito de fora e segurava um livrinho na mão.

- Ohayo pessoal! Por favor, sentem-se em seus devidos lugares. Desculpem pelo atraso mais é que ouve um pequeno contratempo e... – Kakashi começou a falar para a turma mais foi interrompido.

- Ah, Kakashi-sensei, não se dê ao trabalho de inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada que a gente vai saber que é mentira. – Naruto pediu enquanto pensava: _"está cedo demais pra mentiras esfarrapadas."_.

.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

.

Em outro ponto da cidade duas garotas corriam apressadas. Estavam atrasadas e o pior... no primeiro dia de aula! Suas amigas as matariam quando chegassem até elas. Isto é: Se conseguissem chegar à tempo! Ao menos estavam numa bicicleta, mais era daquelas estilo de competições de manobras não muito grande, o que significava que uma pedalava enquanto a outra estava segura em cima dos apoios que tem nas rodas de trás. A que pedalava tinha pele um pouco pálida, a face parecia desenhada com traços delicados, suas maçãs do rosto um pouco coradas e lábios do amanho ideal, nem muito cheio, nem muito fino, no momento vestia uma calça folgada preta com vários bolsos e algumas correntes, uma blusa branca regata colada e uma jaqueta preta fechada com um capuz sobre a cabeça de forma que a cobrisse, não podendo assim revelar muito os seus cabelos, que pelo visto possuíam uma estranha cor rosa, e infelizmente não dava para ver o seu cumprimento, os óculos escuros no rosto cobrindo os olhos não permitiam que a cor do mesmo, aparecessem, calçava um tênis branco com detalhes pretos. 16 anos.

A segunda garota estava vestida com as mesmas roupas, só mudando a cor da calça e jaqueta que eram azuis, cabelos loiros também não podendo identificar o cumprimento por culpa do capuz, mais seu rosto também era um tanto pálido como o da primeira, também possuía traços delicados e lábios como os da primeira, o tênis que calçava era branco com detalhes azuis. Também tinha 16 anos. Esta se segurava firmemente na que pedalava.

-Kuso! A Temari vai matar a gente por chegar atrasada. – A loira choramingava. – Eu não quero morrer hoje Sakura.

- Provavelmente a esta altura a Tenten e a Hinata devem estar muito preocupadas Ino. – Sakura informou. – Se segura que vou acelerar.

- Tá... – Ino mal conseguiu proferir tal palavra, sentiu seu corpo ser impulsionado para trás, o que quase a fez cair se não tivesse se segurado melhor.

Sakura colocou mais força aumentando a velocidade da bicicleta. Em pouco tempo já estavam atravessando a rua e passando por cima da rampa de entrada da escola, o que fez Ino se segurar melhor quando a bicicleta deu um pulo para depois pousar dentro da escola. Mesmo atravessando corredores dentro da escola Sakura ainda pedalava, _"Ainda bem que andei por aqui mais cedo verificando o caminho até a sala de aula, caso contrário estaríamos perdidas."_. Ino já era acostumada a andar com a amiga então, só tratava de se segurar pra não cair.

- Nós vamos conseguir testuda. – Ino encorajava a amiga. – Mais será que é permitido andar de bicicleta nos corredores da escola?

-Vamos porquinha. Falta só um pouco. – Sakura respondeu avistando a porta da sala de aula fechada, sem ninguém do lado de fora _"kuso! Elas já entraram."_ – Não importa porca, temos um bom motivo: estamos atrasadas e correndo risco de vida.

- Tem razão. Os fins justificam os meios.

.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

.

Momento antes dentro da escola e fora da sala de aula...

Três belas garotas esperavam do lado de fora da sala, pareciam preocupadas com algo ou alguém. Havia uma loira e duas morenas, sendo que a loira tinha os cabelos presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas, possuía um belo físico com curvas nos lugares, lábios no tamanho ideal, e olhos verdes escuros, vestia um shortão folgado que ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho, azul escuro, com uma regata preta, alta com 17 anos. Uma das morenas, a mais alta carregava os cabelos escuros presos em dois coques, sua pele tinha um leve bronzeado, olhos da cor de chocolate, um rosto tão bonito quanto o da loira, um belo corpo pelo que a roupa ainda deixava ver, pois carregava o mesmo estilo de roupa da primeira mudando a cor do shortão, que era preto, com blusa vermelha, 17 anos também. A terceira morena era mais baixa que as outras duas, mas possuía uma beleza admirável: pele branquinha, cabelos preto-azulados, olhos de uma estranha cor branca, rosto delicado, peituda com um corpo lindo, vestia um shortão branco, com uma regata azul clara.

-Onde será que a Sakura e a Ino se meteram?! Elas te falaram aonde iam Tenten? – A loira falou aborrecida, mais se podia ver preocupação na sua voz.

- Não Temari. – a primeira morena respondeu a pergunta da loira. – Hinata, elas não disseram nada a você?

- Não, mais espero que elas cheguem a tempo. – a garota de olhos brancos respondeu, olhava para os lados tentando localizar as amigas, deixando a expressão preocupada tomar conta do rosto.

- O que elas têm na cabeça?! Ainda é o primeiro dia de aula! – Temari vociferou. – Quando chegarem terão de se ver comigo!

- Calma Temari, vai que elas têm uma boa justificativa? – Hinata tentava acalmar a amiga.

- É, sabe como elas são, daqui a pouco tão chegando aqui numa velocidade incrível. – Tenten falou para completar pra si mesma com uma gota: _"Ao menos é o que eu espero"._

- Assim espe... – Temari não pode continuar, pois a porta da sala de aula foi aberta, as fazendo se virarem para esta.

Um homem de cabelos prateados havia aberto a porta, e encarando as três sorriu, enquanto dava espaço para elas entrarem e dizia:

- Vocês devem ser as alunas novas, entrem, por favor. Sou o professor Kakashi Hatake – o homem sorriu, para depois levantar uma sobrancelha e perguntar. – Pensei que eram cinco alunas...

- É que as outras duas estão chegando, elas tiveram de resolver um problema, mas já estão vindo. – Temari informou com uma cara muito convincente, as outras duas só confirmaram.

O professor fechou a porta após terem passado. E agora só uma coisa lhes passavam pela cabeça:

"_Andem rápido garotas, não vamos conseguir enrolar por muito tempo!"_

**Continua...**

* * *

**Bom, esta é a primeira fic que escrevo do Naruto, então não deve estar boa, mais deu vontade de postar então....**

**Bem, comentem, assim quem sabe eu posso melhorar n.n. Mais se estiver muito ruim a ponto de não dar pra melhorar é só falar que faço o favor de excluir n.n.**

**Muito obrigada para quem gastou seu precioso tempo e leu.**

**Vawene.**


	2. Chapter 2

- Fala normal

"_pensamentos"_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"_Andem rápido garotas, não vamos conseguir enrolar por muito tempo!"_

As três entraram na sala sob os olhares de todos os presentes ali.

- Bem turma, estas são as alunas novas que eu falei que iriam entrar aqui na escola. Espero que todos sejam educados e ouçam o que elas têm a falar. – Kakashi se virou para as três – Podem começar meninas.

As três se encararam, normalmente não iriam fazer nenhuma apresentação, no máximo falariam seus nomes e se dirigiriam aos seus lugares. Mas na situação em que se encontravam não poderiam fazer tal coisa, afinal, Sakura e Ino ainda não tinham chegado e tinham de ganhar tempo. _"Kuso!"_. Hinata não tinha muita coragem pra falar em público, pois gaguejava e era tímida, Tenten e Temari achavam um desperdício de tempo apresentações. Quem fazia as apresentações eram Sakura e Ino, e justamente as duas não se encontravam no local.

Já os alunos que se encontravam na sala ficaram admirados em vê-las entrarem pela porta. Pelo o que a roupa ainda deixava ver, eram muito bonitas. Naruto ficou confuso ao ver só três garotas entrando, e pelo visto nenhuma delas era sua irmã. Ela havia lhe dito que ela e quatro amigas iriam estudar lá, mais só via três garotas! Como aquilo podia? E mais, a sua irmã não estava entre elas, ele a reconheceria só pelos cabelos, será que havia ocorrido algo? Será que ela e a outra amiga haviam ido para uma sala diferente? Não podia ser, ela havia lhe dito que iria pro terceiro A, não poderia estar em outra sala, nem ter se perdido ou algo do gênero. Então.... será que havia acontecido algo?! Seu coração começou a bater rápido com a hipótese, enquanto sua respiração acelerava por culpa da preocupação.

- Naruto, qual delas é a tua irmã? – Sasuke murmurou para o loiro olhando as garotas.

- Nenhuma. – o loiro conseguiu balbuciar paralisado, ainda chocado com as suas próprias conclusões.

- Como assim nenhuma?! Dobe, você falou que a tua irmã iria vir estudar aqui. Estas garotas entram e você fala que nenhuma delas é a tua irmã?! – Sasuke falou. – afinal estavas mentindo quando falou que a tua Irmã viria pra cá?

- É claro que não teme! Mais a Sakura-chan, me falou que viria com quatro amigas, no entanto só tem três garotas ali, ao seja, ela e outra amiga não estão ali! Elas não podem estar em outra sala, uma vez que a Sakura-chan me falou que viria pra esta sala, então só pode ter acontecido algo. – Naruto dizia tudo muito rápido quase não dando para Sasuke entender o que ele falava. – Teme, será que a Sakura-chan foi seqüestrada?!

- E iriam pedir o que de resgate? Que eu saiba aqui nenhum de nós tem pais com tanto dinheiro assim. – Sasuke estava segurando o riso perante as conclusões absurdas do loiro, mais não iria rir do amigo, pois sabia que a irmã era muito importante para ele, e este estava preocupado. – Se estas três são amigas dela, então creio eu que elas devam saber o paradeiro dela.

-Tem razão! – o loiro bateu a mão na mesa com força se levantando e fazendo todos na sala encararem ele, que apontou um dedo na direção das garotas e gritou: - EI VOCÊS TRÊS! CADÊ A SAKURA-CHAN?!

Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Sasuke, _"eu devia ter imaginado que ele iria fazer isto, afinal, Naruto não sabe perguntar depois discretamente as amigas desta irmã dele se sabem onde ela está... é um dobe mesmo, tem que fazer escândalo até nas coisas mais simples. Não sei se o que mais me surpreende é ele pensar nestas hipóteses sozinho, ou saber que 5 menos 2 é 3..."_

As três garotas olharam para o loiro surpresas. Quem era aquele "ser" que estava perguntando pela Sakura? Aliás, da onde ele a conhecia? Temari encarou o loiro seriamente.

- Quem é você e da onde conhece a Sakura? – Tenten resolveu perguntar logo antes que a amiga desse uma resposta nada amigável aquele ser escandaloso, que até que era bonitinho e... _"Ah, deve ser isto!"_ – Por acaso é algum ex ou ficante dela?

-O-O quê?! Como assim?... – Naruto estava confuso, _"ex ou ficante?! Como assim? Ex de quê?! Que eu saiba ficante é tido como..." _os olhos azuis se arregalaram surpresos ao mesmo tempo que a ficha caia, e era tomado por indignação – CLARO QUE NÃO SOU NAMORADO OU ALGO DO GÊNERO DA SAKURA-CHAN!!!

- Menos mal, se a Sakura tivesse saído contigo eu diria que ela deveria estar bêbada. – Temari debochou, algumas pessoas riram do comentário da loira, fazendo o loiro ficar mais indignado.

Gaara que não havia olhado para as alunas novas que tinham entrado na sala, ao ouvir a voz olhou chocado para a garota loira com as quatro marias-chiquinhas, _"Não pode ser... ela nem ao menos me avisou que iria se mudar... será que esta era a surpresa que o papai falou que eu teria?"_. Neji era outro chocado, olhava para a morena baixinha de azul e branco e não acreditava que era quem achava que era, _"O que a Hinata está fazendo aqui? Será que é ela mesma? Se ao menos desse para ver os olhos..."_, ele tentava olhar os olhos dela mais não conseguia do ângulo em que estava.

Hinata observava aquela discussão confusa, não sabia o que fazer para ajudar, mas sabia que aquela confusão de nada adiantaria. E depois o loiro até que era muito bonito... _"Hinata! Isto não é hora pra pensar nisto!"_, corou com tais pensamentos, balançando a cabeça para afastá-los de lá e se repreendendo por tê-los.

- EXISTE UMA PALAVRA CHAMADA EDUCAÇÃO, MAIS ACHO QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É NÉ?!– o loiro gritava com raiva.

- Claro que sei o que é educação, mais você acha realmente que ela deve ser usada com uma pessoa que nem ao menos fala o seu nome e começa a gritar com a gente apontando um dedo e querendo satisfações da nossa amiga, sem nem falar o que é dela?! – Temari disse também indignada. – Desculpe, mas para pessoas como você eu esqueço da minha "educação".

Naruto parou, pensando no que a loira havia dito. Não tinha sido muito educado. Já Gaara tinha as suas suspeitas confirmadas depois da resposta da loira: _"É a Temari mesmo."_

Kakashi nem se dava ao trabalho de acabar com aquela discussão, pelo contrário _"enquanto eles discutem me sobra mais tempo pra ler meu livro, vejamos... em que página eu estava mesmo?...". _Sasuke só observava, Shikamaru estava achando tudo muito "problemático". E todos os outros presentes na sala acompanhavam a discussão atentos, enquanto murmuravam uns com os outros sobre a mesma.

- Aposto 50 como a loira ganha. – Chouji um garoto meio gordo apostou com um outro moreno.

- Que nada o Naruto já é acostumado, ele vai ganhar. – Kiba aceitou a aposta

- Pois eu aposto 50 em como nenhum dos dois ganham esta discussão. – Shino propôs.

-Muito bem, apostado. – Kiba finalizou, _"vou ganhar mole, mole..."._

Os três voltaram a prestar atenção na confusão.

- Você está certa. - Naruto admitiu num tom de voz normal. – Desculpe, mais será que agora dava pra dizer onde está a Sakura-chan?

As três se surpreenderam pelo loiro ter pedido desculpas, poucas pessoas o fariam.

-Não posso, desculpe. - Temari respondeu simplesmente, o que fez o loiro indignar-se novamente.

.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

.

Ino pulou da bicicleta junto de Sakura assim que se aproximavam da sala, a deixando jogada de qualquer jeito por ali.

- Vamos porquinha! – Sakura falou correndo.

-Tá testuda. – Ino acompanhou a amiga.

As duas se aproximaram da porta e quando pegaram na maçaneta escutaram gritos.

"-... ORAS, EU ACABEI DE SER EDUCADO E..."

- Nossa. O que será que tá acontecendo? – Ino perguntou se aproximando mais da porta para ouvir melhor.

- Eu não sei, mas estes gritos são do Naruto-kun. Ele tá discutindo com alguém... – Sakura tentava prestar mais atenção.

"- E eu já disse: desculpa, mas não posso informá-lo onde ela está!..."

- Essa voz é da Temari! – Ino alarmada arregalou os olhos.

- Kuso! Eles estão discutindo. É melhor intervir antes que comecem a se matar. – Sakura disse preocupada e abriu a porta de uma vez...

.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

.

Temari e Naruto se fuzilavam com os olhos. Naruto se preparava para gritar quando a porta abriu de uma vez e duas pessoas que não podiam ser reconhecidas direito passaram por ela, uma vestida de preto e outra de azul, fazendo todos desviar a atenção para elas.

- Não disse? Eles começaram a festa sem a gente. – A de azul reclamou cruzando os braços.

- Que falta de educação, não esperam nem todos os convidados chegarem para começar. – a de preto balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Estou muito decepcionada. A propósito dá para pararem de gritar? Dá pra ouvir os gritos de vocês do lado de fora. Parece até que nunca ouviram a frase: gentileza gera gentileza.

- Sakura, Ino? – Tenten falou abismada. – Que hora para aparecerem hein? A propósito Sakura, você conhece aquele loiro escandaloso?

Temari e Hinata demonstraram alívio por vê-las mais depois de um tempo a loira adotou uma cara repreendedora para com as duas, só não deu um sermão ali como planejava porque alguém foi mais rápido:

- SAKURA-CHAN!? – Naruto gritou.

Sakura olhou na direção do loiro e sorriu. Mais não teve tempo de falar nada uma vez que um homem de cabelos prateados se aproximou dela e de Ino.

- Ah, vocês são as outras duas alunas novas que faltavam? – Kakashi perguntou dando um sorriso por baixo da máscara.

-Sim. – as duas confirmaram.

-Então, sejam bem-vindas. Sou o professor Kakashi Hatake. – Kakashi se apresentou.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo professor. – Ino se adiantou sorrindo.

- E nos desculpe o atraso, mas tivemos de resolver um problema que era urgente. – Sakura deu um sorriso.

- Tudo bem. Mais, que tal se as duas se apresentassem para a sala? – Kakashi pediu.

-Ah, claro. Pode deixar. Mas antes... – Sakura continuava sorrindo e se virou para Naruto. – Naruto-kun, é bom revê-lo, mas, por favor, sente-se. Garotas desculpem o atraso, vamos terminar logo esta apresentação para poder nos sentarmos.

Sasuke observou a garota vestida de preto, _"então aquela é a irmã do dobe? A tal da Sakura? Para se vestir com aquelas roupas cobrindo o corpo todo não deve ser muito bonita presumo que ela seja..."_ não pôde terminar para concluir seus pensamentos, pois Kakashi se dirigiu novamente as duas que entraram.

- Aqui dentro da sala de aula, acho que não irão precisar usar os óculos e o capuz, mas se não quiserem, não precisa retirar.

-Ah, é mesmo. Desculpa. – Ino disse retirando os óculos, revelando os olhos azuis intensos e abaixando o capuz, abrindo o fleche da jaqueta, enquanto enganchava os óculos na blusa regata e retirava a jaqueta por completo, exibindo o busto bem dotado e a cintura fina que a regata branca deixava aparecer, junto com um pedaço da barriga bem trabalhada fazendo todos os garotos da sala babarem e soltarem assovios. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo.

Sakura suspirou entediada, enquanto levava uma mão aos óculos hesitando um pouco antes de retirá-los do seu rosto, deixando a vista os belos orbes verde-esmeralda, prendendo a atenção de todos na sala, refletiu um pouco e resolveu por fim baixar o capuz mostrando os cabelos cor de rosa, longos também presos em um rabo de cavalo, enquanto puxava o zíper da jaqueta e abria-a por completo, retirando-a e prendendo os óculos na blusa regata branca, colada no corpo deixando também a mostra um pedaço da barriga tão bem trabalhada quanto a da primeira, a fina cintura e o farto busto. Segurou a jaqueta por cima do braço, enquanto ouvia os assovios de alguns garotos, que agora babavam mais que nunca com os olhos vidrados.

Sasuke estava estupefato, _"...linda..."_ era a única coisa que passava por sua cabeça, enquanto olhava a bela garota de orbes verdes. _"...simplesmente linda"._

Naruto, ao ouvir todos aqueles assovios dirigidos a sua irmãzinha se indignou e quando estava para protestar Sakura começou a falar:

-Obrigada pelos assovios. Mais vamos começar logo estas apresentações... – Sakura olhou entediada para as outras quatro. – Temari no Sabaku, Hinata Hyuuga...

- Pera aí, Sabaku e Hyuuga? O que vocês são do Gaara-kun e do Neji-kun? – uma garota qualquer perguntou.

- Eu sou a irmã mais velha do cabelinho de fogo. – Temari deu um sorrisinho de canto.

- Porque não avisou que vinha estudar aqui? – Gaara quis saber sério.

- Também adorei te rever maninho. – Temari disse irônica. – E o papai devia ter te avisado. A culpa não é minha.

- B-bem... e-eu s-sou p-prima do N-neji-kun... – Hinata gaguejou tímida.

- De qualquer forma... seja bem-vinda Hinata-chan. – Neji sorriu para a prima, _"Não irá adiantar nada eu perguntar a Hinata porque não me avisou que vinha pra cá agora, melhor tentar deixá-la um pouco à vontade, a Hinata não gosta de apresentações."_.

- Obrigada Neji-kun. - Hinata agradeceu.

- AQUELA É A SUA PRIMA NEJI?! – Naruto gritou surpreso pra completar. - NOSSA NEM PARECE, ELA É MAIS BONITA QUE VOCÊ. POBRE COITADA DEVE TER VEGONHA DE TI. HAHAHAHA...

Naruto levou um soco de Neji e não percebeu que seu comentário fez Hinata corar um pouco pelo elogio, e olhar o chão.

A verdade é que todas eram muito bonitas, todos os garotos encaravam-nas sem fala enquanto eram fuziladas pelas garotas, que as olhavam com certa raiva.

- Bom, prosseguindo... Tenten Mitsashi e Ino Yamanaka, se a Hinata é dócil e meiga, então tomem cuidado com o gênio da Temari e com a Tenten e a Ino, elas não são normais... – Sakura deu um sorriso brincalhão, fazendo alguns rirem.

- Sakura! – Tenten e Ino protestaram fuzilando a amiga, enquanto esta só ria.

- Me desculpem não resisti. Mais bem, eu me chamo Sakura Haruno Uzumaki. E antes que perguntem... sou irmã do Naruto. Algo que devem estar passando por suas cabeças é: então se são irmãos como podem estarem na mesma sala? Simples: somos gêmeos, bom, nem tanto uma vez que não nos parecemos, mais bom, em alguns casos isto acontece, mas não se assustem que eu não sou igual a ele em matéria de comportamento. – Após Sakura ter dito a última frase suspiros aliviados puderam ser ouvidos, ainda que todos estivesse chocados com a informação.

- Pode ter certeza que este seu comunicado de não ser igual ao Naruto nos deixa aliviados. – Kakashi estava tal como os outros: aliviado. – Bem, vejamos aonde irão se sentar... que tal para simplificarmos as coisas as senhoritas se sentarem onde quiserem, nas cadeiras que estão sobrando?

- Perfeito. – Sakura sorriu. – Mais sem o: senhorita.

As cinco se dirigiram as últimas cinco carteiras que estavam distribuídas em duas fileiras, todas próximas uma da outra. Alguns garotos esticaram um pouco os pescoços para vê-las passarem. Sentaram-se nas carteiras e colocaram as mochilas no chão.

-Bem, turma. Como todos já me conhecem a única coisa que gostaria de falar é que este ano irei lecionar filosofia e literatura pra vocês. – Kakashi informou – e como é o primeiro dia de aula, usem o resto do tempo que vocês ainda têm para se conhecerem melhor, mais, por favor, falem só com as pessoas que estão perto de vocês, vizinhas, nada de meter um grito de um lado da sala pra outra ponta, ouviu Naruto?

O loiro só bufou irritado como resposta. Em pouco tempo a sala já tinha se enchido de vozes. Alguns se cumprimentavam, outros fofocavam, outros falavam de assuntos banais, e assim ia...

Sakura estava sentada na última carteira, Ino estava sentada na sua frente, Temari do seu lado, com Hinata na sua frente e Tenten na frente de Ino. Ela olhou para as outras e comentou sorrindo:

- Cara, eu acho que vou adorar este professor.

- Concordo. – Ino estava encantada.

- Depois falamos disto, agora que tal as duas atrasadas falarem que "problema urgente" era esse que vocês nem nos avisaram aonde iam e as fez chegarem atrasadas no primeiro dia de aula?! – Temari começou a repreender Ino e Sakura, dando ênfase nas últimas palavras.

- Bem, é que a gente resolveu dar uma voltinha antes da aula começar, aí aqueles carinhas que passam o dia dando aqueles folhetinho nos deu um de uma loja de acessórios esportivos em que as rodas spittfire pra skate estavam em promoção. Pelo amor de Deus Temari, eu disse rodas da Spittfire! Uma das melhores marcas de rodas pra skate é um achado encontrá-las no preço que tava, e bem, rodas é algo indispensável a qualquer hora e... – Sakura estava entusiasmada.

- Você não podia perder a oportunidade de ir conferir. – Temari completou com um sorriso no rosto observando o semblante da amiga tão empolgada.

- É.

- E comprou as rodas? – Tenten quis saber curiosa.

- Não. A loja tava fechada. – o sorriso sumiu da face de Sakura tão rápido quanto chegou, sendo substituído por uma cara frustrada.

- O que?! Vocês nos fizeram ter todo o trabalho que tivemos tentando ganhar tempo para vocês irem ver uma loja fechada!? – Temari voltou a ficar furiosa.

- Ah, Tema, não briga com a gente não, por favor, a Tenten já vai nos matar mais tarde. – Sakura pediu fazendo biquinho e sendo acompanhada por Ino.

- Humpf, estas crianças de hoje em dia... tá, tá. Mas, com a condição de mais tarde a gente ir nesta loja aí. Tenho de comprar umas rodas pros meus patins. – Temari propôs com um pequeno sorriso.

- Feito!

- Err... por que eu vou matar vocês duas mais tarde? – Tenten estava confusa.

- Não vamos antecipar as coisas Tenten, mais tarde você saberá, pois não é bom ser morta duas vezes ao dia. Então se preferir seja boazinha e não nos mate. – Ino pediu.

- Tá, mais eu não tenho nenhum motivo para matá-las... – Tenten continuava confusa.

- Veremos... – Sakura suspirou cansada.

- Mais mudando de assunto... – Tenten começou – Porque a Temari e a Hinata não nos avisaram que tinham parentes estudando aqui?

- Ah, bem... pra dar aquela emoção de surpresa. – Temari tentou se explicar, porém foi interrompida por uma Sakura com uma gota na cabeça.

- Assuma logo que se esqueceu.

- Claro que não... é só que... que... – Temari se enganchou nas palavras.

- Que... que... Tema... – Sakura pediu.

- Tá bom! Eu esqueci! Satisfeitas?! – Temari exclamou.

- Muito. E tu Hina?

- Eu não sabia que ia cair na mesma sala do Neji, e bem, pretendia contar hoje cedo, mais vocês duas sumiram, e bem... acabei esquecendo. – Hinata falava baixinho olhando pra baixo. – Me desculpem.

- Que isso Hinata, não precisa se desculpar não. A gente te entende. Quem deveria pedir desculpas aqui é a Ino e eu. – Sakura consolava a morena.

- E é mesmo... – Temari murmurou sendo ouvida por Ino que lhe lançou um olhar repreensivo a fazendo calar-se.

- Mais saindo desde clima que não faz bem... já que vamos passar na loja de acessórios porque cada uma não faz uma lista com o que precisa comprar para lá na hora não demorarmos muito? – Ino propôs.

- Bem pensado Ino, eu vou escrevendo tudo o que a gente precisa de mais imediato. – Tenten abriu o caderno e pegou uma caneta. – irei fazer logo uma lista do que preciso, enquanto isto vão pensando...

.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

.

Na mesma sala só que do outro lado...

- Por que só quem avisou que a irmã viria foi eu? – Naruto estava reunido junto dos outros. – Por que o Gaara e o Neji não falaram que também tinham parentes deles vindo?

- Dobe, você parece que bebe, por acaso não ouviu o Gaara perguntando a irmã porque ela não avisou e a mesma falando que o pai dele é que deveria ter falado? Isto significa que ele não sabia. – Sasuke explicava um tanto impaciente.

- O Sasuke está correto. – Gaara falou ainda tentando se acostumar com a notícia da irmã ali.

- Eu também não sabia que a Hinata-chan viria para cá. Meu tio não me disse nada a respeito. – Neji estava um pouco pensativo, gostava de ter a prima por perto, mas não entendia o porquê do seu tio não ter avisado.

- Pronto problema resolvido. – Sasuke suspirou entediado. – Agora contanto que elas não façam parte do fã clube de nenhum de nós tudo ficará melhor...

- Sasuke, só em vê-las dá pra ver que elas não são o tipo de garotas que iriam para o fã-clube de alguém. Isto é óbvio. – Neji dizia como que explica-se que dois e dois são quatro.

- O Neji tem razão. – Naruto falou irritado com o pensamento da sua irmã em algum fã-clube, _"Nunca! Eu nunca deixaria a Sakura-chan se expor tanto ao ridículo."_. – Não sei por que o Kakashi-sensei não deixa a gente falar com as pessoas que não estão vizinhas de nós.

- Isto também é óbvio... imagine todos em pé indo pra cá e pra lá, e conversando... a sala ficaria um caos. – Neji disse simplesmente observando o loiro que fazia um bico.

A conversa não pôde continuar por mais tempo, uma vez que uma mulher loira muito bonita e com um enorme busto entrou na sala.

- Com licença professor Hatake. Mais eu tenho um comunicado a dar. – Ela começou falando um pouco nervosa.

- Claro Tsunade-sama. Fique a vontade. – Kakashi permitiu.

- eu nem sei como falar isto... – Tsunade parecia realmente preocupada.

- Então não enrole tia Tsunade, e fale logo de uma vez! – Naruto gritou impaciente.

- Então está certo. Antes de tudo gostaria que soubessem que eu fiz tudo ao meu alcance para reverter esta situação, mas não teve jeito, esta foi uma decisão do dono da escola junto do conselho escolar. Primeiro, o uniforme irá mudar, não será mais este, e segundo... – Tsunade fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e continuou – Foi retirada a permissão dos alunos de fora dormirem na escola, então está sendo dado o prazo de vocês poderem ficar aqui até amanhã à noite, quando todos já deverão ter procurado um lugar para morar desocupando os dormitórios. E após isto, contando a partir de amanhã a diretoria está dando 11 dias de folga para todos se organizarem na nova moradia que encontrarem sem precisar vir pra escola. Lembrando também que após este prazo é obrigatório virem com o novo uniforme. Eu realmente sinto muito, principalmente para quem é novato. Esta situação é irreversível então não adiantará contestar, eu mesma já o fiz. Depois que der o toque para o intervalo, todos estarão liberados para procurarem outro local ou para ir pra casa no caso dos que já moram aqui. – Tsunade se retirou deixando para trás uma sala inteira chocada, inclusive o professor, _"me desculpem, mas no futuro vocês irão entender o porquê, disto tudo..."_.

Após alguns segundos a sala inteira já tinha sido tomada por vozes de todos em protesto que pareciam ter acordado do transe.

- QUÊ?! KAKASHI-SENSEI ISTO É LOUCURA! – Naruto protestou.

- Naruto, sente-se. Eu estou tão surpreso quanto você, mas ouvistes o que a Tsunade-sama falou. A situação é irreversível e desta vez ninguém pode fazer nada. – Kakashi disse esperando que suas palavras servissem pra todos.

- Cara, me diz que isto é um pesadelo e quando eu acordar tudo vai voltar ao normal. – Naruto falou baixo se sentando na cadeira enquanto olhava paralisado pra frente. – Será que estão todos loucos?! Pra onde a gente vai agora? Será que vamos ter de mudar de escola? Justo agora que a Sakura-chan veio morar perto de mim...

- Também não sei pra onde vamos. Estou tão surpreso quanto você. Foi um ato muito irresponsável da diretoria. Nossos pais não têm dinheiro pra comprar uma casa ou alugar um apartamento por um ano pra gente. E nós não conhecemos ninguém que tenha uma casa grande o suficiente pra nós cinco ou que possa nos receber. Nem ao menos conhecemos alguém com uma casa. – Sasuke falou também com o olhar vidrado. Detestava não poder fazer nada.

- Com licença. – Todos olharam para o indivíduo que havia acabado de chegar. – Eu escutei o que vocês falavam e era justamente sobre isto que vim tratar... eu tenho uma casa...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Como teve pessoas que gostaram desta fic, aí está o capítulo 2, sempre vou postar cada capítulo semanalmente, sempre sexta a noite assim estabelece certa ordem de horários. Obrigada quem leu e mais ainda a quem comentou, não esperava receber tantos comentários. Muito obrigada mesmo. Acho que irei fazer esta fic com 11 capítulos, não tenho total certeza porque ela não foi planejada. Agora respondendo as review anônimas:**

**Haruno Meloine:** Eu diria que perfeita é muito n.n. Mais, obrigada, pode deixar que não a irei apagar. Sim, serão os casais tradicionais, acho que já deu pra vê quem era a irmã do Naruto né? Achei realmente que as pessoas iriam achar que a Ino fosse a irmã do Naruto, mais aí eu coloquei a Sakura porque eu acho que assim fica diferente e mais divertido n.n. Bem, aí está o capítulo 2 espero que goste. Obrigado pelo: "escreve bem", não sabia n.n. Nossa, já tenho uma fã que emoção. Muito obrigada por comentar. Obrigada mesmo, significa muito pra mim.

**Anny SUH: **Que bom que gostou. Bem, agora tu sabes como elas entraram, a questão era que eu queria as ter feito entrarem de bicicleta, o problema foi que fechei a porta -.-''' e acho também que entrar de bicicleta dentro da sala era uma suspensão no primeiro dia de aula, é uma fic mais vamos ser um pouco realistas nisto n.n. Com o passar da história elas irão se complicar mais. Ainda é só o começo. Muito obrigado por comentar, fostes a primeira pessoa que o fez, muito obrigada mesmo, espero que gostes deste novo capítulo.

**Bem gente, eu sei que este negócio da Sakura ser irmã gêmea do Naruto é algo meio estranho (pra não falar sem noção), mais isto é uma fic certo? Tudo pode, claro que não perdendo o senso da realidade se não daqui a pouco eles estão voando e tendo super poderes numa fic colegial onde todos são normais (na medida do possível) ou explodindo a escola u.u. Obrigada mais uma vez a quem comentou, como dito no meu perfil, esta fic é dedicada a todos que a lêem (queria ter algo melhor pra oferecer dedicado a vocês mas...). Bom, valeu a todos que ao menos leram, por favor, comentem assim vou saber que estão gostando, se a questão é preguiça escreve só um "gostei" ou um "não-gostei", se estas palavrinhas ainda são muito grandes então escrevam um "g" pra gostei ou um "n-g" para não gostei. Garanto que eu vou entender a mensagem perfeitamente bem n.n.**

**Beijos e um ótimo fim de semana a todos.**

**Vewene.**


	3. Chapter 3

- Fala normal

"_pensamentos"_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

"_- Com licença. – Todos olharam para o indivíduo que havia acabado de chegar. – Eu escutei o que vocês falavam e era justamente sobre isto que vim tratar... eu tenho uma casa..."_

- Sakura-chan?! – Naruto exclamou surpreso erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Como assim? Tu tens uma casa?

- Sim Naruto-kun, eu a ganhei da tia Tsunade-sama há alguns anos, ela me falou que talvez um dia fosse útil pra mim, e que ela não a queria. – Sakura explicou. – Aí depois deste aviso as garotas me lembraram desta casa, que não é exatamente uma casa e sim um casarão. Então eu pensei que talvez você não tivesse nenhum lugar pra ir, o que foi confirmado com aquele teu pequeno ataque. Então, vim oferecer esta proposta: querem ir morar lá com a gente?

- Como assim "querem"? – Gaara perguntou não entendendo o uso daquela palavra no plural.

- Sim, querem... que eu saiba o Neji e você são primo e irmão da Hinata e da Temari. – Sakura olhou para Gaara. – Claro que as minhas amigas vão, eu não as deixaria na mão, e como vocês são parentes delas... se não tiverem outro lugar melhor pra ir, estão convidados.

- Mas e o Sasuke e o Shikamaru? – Naruto perguntou olhando preocupado os amigos.

- Eles também estão convidados. – Sakura disse como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Mas eu não sou parente de nenhum de vocês. Nem nos conhecemos. – Sasuke a olhava confuso e um tanto atônito. – Porque tu irias querer ajudar alguém como eu a quem nem conheces?

- Se este é o problema... – Sakura abriu um sorriso gentil e se sentou em cima da ponta direita da pequena mesa que ficava de frente pra cadeira de Sasuke, surpreendendo a ele e aos outros quatro que observavam a cena. Ela apoiou o braço direito na superfície da mesinha se inclinando de lado e estendendo a mão esquerda na altura mais ou menos dos ombros dele, o permitindo com a aproximação sentir o doce cheiro de cerejeiras que ela emanava. – Meu nome é Sakura, e o seu é...

- Sasuke Uchiha... – Sasuke murmurou hesitando um pouco ao apertar a mão dela e constatar que a mesma possuía uma pele macia. Com aquela proximidade podia ver melhor o rosto dela, com cada traço cuidadosamente calculado, o sorriso que tinha nos lábios era estranhamente verdadeiro... _"é mais bonita de perto..."_, teve de admitir... encarou os olhos verdes-esmeralda sem conseguir mais desviar o olhar do mesmo. Não sabia o que o fazia não conseguir parar de encará-la. Era estranhamente reconfortante tê-la perto, como se o sangue que tinha espalhado por todo o corpo circula-se mais rápido e ao mesmo tempo mais devagar. Sentia que poda confia nela, algo que nunca sentira em relação a qualquer outra garota...

- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo Sasuke-san. – Sakura falou sorridente vendo o mesmo apertar sua mão firmemente, admirou o garoto a sua frente... _"muito bonito..."_, e fitou-o nos olhos assim como o mesmo fazia, ele possuía olhos tão escuros e penetrantes, principalmente de tão perto, não mais conseguia desviar... _"estranho"_, ele se parecia muito com alguém que conhecia, era bom estar perto dele... mas não deixou que esta sensação a atrapalhasse – Muito bem, acho que agora que já nos conhecemos o problema foi resolvido. Bem, mesmo que não o conhecesse o ajudaria por ser amigo do meu irmão, e não ignoraria alguém que precisasse da minha ajuda. E aí, vem ou não?

- Sim. – Respondeu após pensar por um instante no que ela havia acabado de falar.

Sakura aumentou o sorriso. Os dois continuaram a se fitarem como se não estivessem sendo observados por outras pessoas, que ainda olhavam a cena sem conseguir proferir uma única palavra. Nem se deram conta que ainda continuavam apertando a mão um do outro, só continuavam presos no fitar dos olhos, era algo estranho, mas era reconfortante o suficiente para permanecerem daquele jeito...

- Ei, está tudo muito bonito, mas Teme, pode ir soltando a mão da Sakura-chan e ir se afastando um pouco dela! – Naruto quebrou o silencio aborrecido enquanto era encarado pelos outros que tinham gotas na cabeça.

E foi só naquela hora que ambos perceberam que ainda continuavam com as mãos juntas, as soltando imediatamente.

- Bom, se todos concordam em ir... – Sakura começou a falar como se não tivesse ouvido Naruto.

- Claro que sim! – Naruto exclamou feliz.

- Bom, antes de aceitarem completamente eu tenho de informá-los de um problema. – Sakura recomeçou a falar desta vez séria.

- Qual? – Neji quis saber.

- Bom, é que eu só ganhei este casarão da Tsunade-sama, nunca o vi realmente, então eu nem sei como ele é. Tenho medo que não esteja em boas condições. Aliás, só tenho idéia do tamanho, que é a certeza de que cabe todo mundo sem problemas... mas ele não é habitado por pessoas a muito tempo, o que confirma minhas suspeitas de que realmente não esteja muito bom... talvez precise de uma reforma, não sei... a única coisa que tenho certeza é de que vai ser preciso fazer uma faxina lá, imagina a quantidade de pó que já não acumulou? Então sabendo desta informação vocês decidem se ainda vão ou não.

Os garotos se encararam e acenaram afirmativos uns pros outros.

- Vamos. – Neji falou com firmeza - Mesmo que esteja caindo aos pedaços será perfeito. Eu tenho certeza de que se todos nos unirmos podemos arrumá-lo, nós temos algum dinheiro guardado, que não é muito mais pode vir a calhar. Mesmo que tu disse-se que teríamos de reconstruir este casarão por inteiro, isto seria um preço pra continuar estudando aqui, e aceitaríamos. Quanto a esta faxina... é o de menos.

- Nossa. Quanta vontade de estudar hein? – Uma voz feminina falou um tanto admirada enquanto se aproximava do grupo, seguida por outras três garotas, fazendo os garotos encará-las com a repentina chegada.

- Oi Tenten. – Sakura tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto acenava com a mão como se tivesse acabado de vê-la aquele dia.

- Sakura já falou com eles? – Tenten perguntou.

- Sim, e eles aceitaram o convite cientes dos nossos temores quanto aos problemas. – Sakura respondeu sorrindo balançando as pernas como uma criança.

- Que bom. Quanto mais, melhor né? – Tenten falou feliz com um sorriso, para depois erguer uma sobrancelha ao notar onde a amiga estava sentada – Já está à vontade né?

- Sim para as duas perguntas. – Sakura falou simplesmente.

- Acho melhor todo mundo se apresentar já que vamos viver na mesma casa. – Naruto falou pensativo.

- Tanto faz. – Sakura deu de ombros e cruzou as pernas. – Mas nós já nos apresentamos lá na frente. É a vez de vocês.

- Tudo bem, então eu apresento os garotos! – Naruto disse animado e apontou para Neji – O cabeludo é o Neji - Neji lançou um olhar mortal para o loiro que pelo visto não percebeu, pois apontou para Gaara e Shikamaru – O palito de fósforo sem sobrancelha é o Gaara, e o preguiçoso que tá dormindo é o Shikamaru... – Os mencionados também olharam feio pra Naruto, que continuou sem perceber apontando para Sasuke – O teme ali sentado com cabelo de galinha é o Sasuke, e por fim... deixei o melhor para o final: este loiro lindo de olhos azuis que vos fala... chamo-me Naruto!

- Não muda nunca né Naruto? – Sakura perguntou com uma gota na cabeça assim como as demais garotas.

O loiro nem teve chance de responder, pois foi acertado por socos na cabeça por parte dos amigos o fazendo ir ao chão.

- Ai! Que espécie de amigos vocês são? Isto doeu! – O loiro reclamava com a mão na cabeça.

- De toda forma... é um prazer conhecê-los. – Tenten deu um lindo sorriso enquanto analisava Neji por um instante, tinha que admitir que ele era muito bonito. Ela tinha uma "pequena" queda por garotos de cabelos compridos e... _"Componha-se menina, você acabou de conhecê-lo!"_ se repreendeu mentalmente. Estava tão absorta em pensamentos que nem percebeu os olhares por parte do alvo observado, que a olhava com interesse.

Aliás, todos se analisavam, e se perdiam tanto em análises, que nem percebiam que eram analisados. O silencio pairava naquele grupo, até que certo loiro resolveu quebrá-lo:

- Ah é, ia esquecendo. Sakura-chan, por que diabos você se atrasou?

- Ela foi ver junto da Ino uma loja fechada. – Temari respondeu pela amiga.

- QUÊ?! COMO ASSIM UMA LOJA FECHADA?! – O loiro se indignou com a informação.

- Naruto-kun, se quiser gritar mais alto, acho que as pessoas que estão do outro lado do mundo ainda não te ouviram. – Sakura ironizou revirando os olhos.

- Não fuja do assunto. Pode ir contando esta história direitinha!

Depois de explicarem resumidamente o que havia se passado mais cedo, o loiro chegou a conclusão que:

- Se vocês não sabiam que a loja tava fechada, então não tiveram culpa do atraso.

- Aleluia senhor! Alguém nos entende! - Sakura e Ino agradeceram olhando pra cima com as mãos juntas em posição de quem reza.

- Deste jeito com alguém sempre passando a mão nas cabeças delas, a Sakura e a Ino nunca vão tomar jeito. – Temari murmurou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Hinata que estava ao seu lado escutou e murmurou para que só a amiga escutasse:

- Mais Temari, você também passou a mão nas cabeças delas...

- Psiu, Hina! Não me dedure! E depois mais tarde elas sofrerão as conseqüências com a Tenten. – Temari contra-argumentou.

- Sei... – Hinata tinha um sorriso meigo no rosto.

- Ei, acabei de lembrar-me de uma coisa! – Tenten falou chamando a atenção de todos.

- O quê? – Ino perguntou com interesse fitando a garota de coques.

- Bom, é que não vamos poder passar lá naquela lojinha enquanto não vermos a situação do casarão, afinal de contas não podemos gastar dinheiro por enquanto à toa. – Tenten explicou.

- Faz sentido. – Ino disse pensativa.

- Por falar nisto, vamos fazer as malas todas hoje, e embalar o que tiver de ser embalado. Amanhã a gente se muda. E hoje eu irei ver a papelada do casarão com a Tsunade-sama e aproveitar pra perguntar o endereço. – Sakura comunicou.

- Só espero que este casarão não seja como aqueles abandonados de filme de terror. – Ino falou se arrepiando com o pensamento.

- Mesmo que seja você vai ter de ir do mesmo jeito. Não há outra opção porquinha. – Sakura zombou.

- Oras sua Testuda filha da mãe... – Ino começou a praguejar zangada, indo em direção de Sakura.

- Filha da mãe e de um pai também porquinha, não se esqueça de que na hora do: "vamos vê" um sozinho não faz nada. – Sakura desceu de cima da mesa se desviando da loira com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Sendo assim, imagino que as coisas deram muito certo pros seus pais, uma vez que nasceram gêmeos... – Ino parou de atacar a amiga pra pensar no que a mesma tinha dito.

- É, acho que sim. – Sakura também parou pra pensar na possibilidade e voltando a sentar-se em cima da mesinha, para satisfação de Sasuke.

- Nem tão certo. Não vamos nos esquecer que um nasceu com defeitos de fabricação. – Gaara interrompeu o pensamento das duas. – Exageraram na dose de empolgação e agitação, com escândalo em demasia e acho que a única coisa que faltou foi: senso do ridículo, pra se vestir com roupas laranjas só não tendo um pingo. Além de que, se esqueceram de dotá-lo com um pouco de inteligência.

- Quem? – Naruto perguntou confuso fazendo todos ficarem com uma gota na cabeça.

- Ele ainda pergunta... – Neji murmurou balançando a cabeça negativamente com uma gota. – O defeito também inclui falta de percepção.

- Quem? – Naruto ainda não tinha se tocado.

- O ser idiota que perguntou: "quem?". Em outras palavras... você dobe. – Sasuke respondeu sem paciência, para depois ironizar – Me pergunto como se reclama, devia ter uma central de atendimento para estes produtos com defeito, ou uma central de devoluções.

- Infelizmente não tem. – Sakura falou – E mesmo que tivesse acho que não resolveriam o problema ou o aceitariam de volta... o que é uma pena.

- Até você Sakura-chan? – Naruto choramingou.

- Liga não Naruto-kun, mesmo com todos os defeitos eu te adoro. – Sakura sorriu pro irmão.

- Eu também Sakura-chan! – Naruto se jogou em cima de Sakura em um abraço apertado.

- Presumo que ela não sabe o que fala. – Neji comentou.

- Tá tudo muito lindo, muito bom, mas ainda temos de ver que horas iremos nos mudar pra este casarão amanhã. – Temari observou.

- Depois do almoço. – Neji falou – Acho que a gente também devia levar água e lanches para o caso de sentirmos, cede e fome.

- É, você está certo. Temos de nos precaver. – Tenten concordou arrancando um sorriso de Neji.

- Cara, não é por nada não, mas o sinal tá demorando a tocar. – Naruto observou.

Mal as palavras saíram da boca do loiro o barulho do sinal foi ouvido anunciando o intervalo e conseqüentemente o fim das aulas.

- Que boca santa. – Gaara disse.

- Sasuke-kun! – Uma garota ruiva falou melosa se pendurando no pescoço do Uchiha e tentava fazer uma cara de sedução, quando este se levantava – Tenho uma proposta pra você. Já que não tem uma casa aqui, por que não vens morar comigo hein? Podes trazer seus amigos também.

- Sua namorada? – Sakura perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Deus que me livre. – Sasuke disse retirando a garota do seu pescoço a afastado de si enquanto respondia com voz fria – Não Karen, prefiro viver embaixo da ponte a ficar contigo sob o mesmo teto. E depois já tenho um lugar pra ir.

- Uau, que fora. – Sakura falou meio que zombando enquanto era apoiada pelas amigas.

- Ah, vocês são as novatas né? Que coisinhas sem graças, não perco meu tempo falando com gentinha como vocês, e isto não foi bem um fora, o Sasuke-kun não sabe o que diz, ele me ama. – A ruiva falou empinando o nariz e dando as costas começando a andar, mas não sem ouvir...

- Olha quem fala, ao menos não somos uma perua de nariz empinado que daqui a pouco cai no chão, e nem nos iludimos pensando em coisas que de cara se vê que não existem. – Sakura zombou – A propósito, temos muita graça no que fazemos de melhor.

Karen apesar de ter se afastado um pouco ainda ouviu o que a rosada havia dito, mas ao se virar para responder tropeçou e caiu no chão, arrancando algumas gargalhadas dos que ainda estavam na sala e viram a queda.

- Outra boca santa né? – Neji perguntou a Gaara.

- Presumo que seja algo hereditário de família. – o ruivo respondeu concordando.

- Boa resposta Sakura-chan. – Naruto falou.

- Obrigado. – Sakura agradeceu.

- O amigo de vocês ainda tá dormindo. – Temari disse ao ver que Shikamaru não tinha movido um músculo do lugar que estava. - Têm certeza de que ele está bem?

- Pode deixar que eu o acordo! – Naruto se aproximou animado de Shikamaru. – ACORDA SHIKAMARU!!!!!!

O moreno apenas levantou a cabeça lentamente piscando os olhos e olhando ao redor.

- Que problemático. – murmurou

- Cara, ele é normal? O Naruto acabou de gritar no ouvido dele e ele tá como se não tivesse acontecido nada. – Sakura perguntou surpresa.

- Isto se deve ao fato da proteção escudo anti-gritos-Naruto, que os ouvidos do Shikamaru desenvolveram com o passar do tempo. O que permite a ele suportar os escândalos e gritos do Naruto como se não fosse nada. – Gaara explicou prontamente.

- Isto existe mesmo? – Sakura perguntou.

- Está em fase de teste, mas como pôde comprovar tudo indica que existe e funciona muito bem. – Neji respondeu indicando Shikamaru. – Mas como pode ver estamos tentando testar os efeitos em pessoas normais que não passam o dia inteiro dormindo, para ver os efeitos colaterais.

- Se existe então como é que se consegue isto? Todos nós vamos precisar, afinal será um ano inteiro morando todos juntos. Não podemos enlouquecer. – Sakura estava interessada.

- Pode ter certeza de que se a gente soubesse como se consegue isto nós já teríamos dado um jeito de ter e te falaríamos com prazer, afinal você é irmã dele, terá de aturá-lo por toda a vida, entendemos seu desespero e damos os pêsames. – Sasuke disse pousando uma mão no ombro da garota como que para reconfortá-la. – Mais acho que se a gente não ficou doido convivendo com ele por tanto tempo, um ano não fará diferença.

- É, mas se tivéssemos esta proteção escudo anti-gritos-Naruto tudo iria ficar mais fácil e... – Sakura não pôde concluir, pois foi interrompida.

- CHEGA! ISTO É CONVERSA DE GENTE DOIDA! – Temari gritou afobada. - Será que podemos simplesmente pegarmos nossas coisas e sair de uma vez por todas desta bendita sala de aula, porque todo mundo já saiu!

- Que problemática... – Shikamaru murmurou, e para sua sorte não foi ouvido pela loira.

Todos com medo de uma reação pior da loira se não agissem logo trataram de pagar suas mochilas e se dirigiram para a porta da sala.

- Mudando de assunto... vocês tinham dito que eu ia querer matá-las... por quê mesmo? – Tenten perguntou se dirigindo a Sakura e Ino que se olharam assustadas.

- Do que elas estão falando? – Naruto perguntou a Hinata que corou um pouco enquanto os outros garotos se aproximavam pra ouvir a resposta.

Mais foi Temari quem respondeu:

- Eu acho que sei... suponhamos que estas duas vieram em algo pra cá, pra chegarem rápido... só que as nossas bicicletas só iam chegar mais tarde, a única bicicleta disponível era a da Tenten e...

Temari não precisou continuar. Tenten tinha acabado de cruzar a porta da sala e se deparado com a cena de sua bicicleta perto da porta e jogada no chão.

- SAKURA E INO!!!! – Foi à única coisa que a morena gritou antes de sair correndo atrás das duas que já estavam correndo na frente.

- CORRE PORCA! – Sakura gritou.

- TÔ CORRENDO TESTUDA! – Ino gritou em resposta.

Todos olhavam com uma gota, e alguns alunos da escola que não tinham o que fazer observavam a cena com um pouco de interesse até que as três garotas foram perdida de vista após dobrarem em um corredor.

- Acho que eu não preciso falar mais nada. – Temari deu um suspiro cansado.

- Isto realmente vai demorar. – Hinata concluiu apanhando a bicicleta do chão e a empurrando enquanto andava ao lado de Temari em direção aos dormitórios.

- Ei, vocês não vão fazer nada? – Naruto perguntou.

- Não, este ataque a Sakura chama de: "a fúria da garota dos coques", e elas vão correr bastante até cansarem e fazerem as pazes depois de muito tempo. Contanto que a Tenten não as pegue elas estarão vivas e inteiras. As garotas já estavam se preparando pra isto, elas sabiam as conseqüências desde que pegaram a bicicleta. - Temari respondeu simplesmente.

- Mais e se a amiga de vocês as pegar? – Neji perguntou curioso.

- Bom, aí seria ruim, mas a Sakura e a Ino sempre conseguem, é difícil ocorrer delas não escaparem. – Hinata disse. – E mesmo que quiséssemos não podemos fazer nada, agora ninguém mais as alcança.

Os garotos se encararam enquanto as duas garotas restantes viravam em outro corredor para os dormitórios femininos. Depois de um tempo ainda um pouco chocados com a cena, os cinco também tomaram o caminho dos dormitórios masculinos.

- Vamos ter de se acostumar com isto. – Neji refletiu. – Afinal, viveremos sob o mesmo teto...

.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

.

Em um canto afastado da escola...

- PORCA, SE TU NÃO CORRERES MAIS RÁPIDO "A FÚRIA DA GAROTA DOS COQUES" CAIRÁ SOBRE NÓS! – Sakura advertia a amiga apressada.

- EU SEI TESTUDA! MAS A CULPA NÃO É MINHA! EU FALEI PRA GENTE NÃO PEGAR A BICICLETA DA TENTEN SEM AVISAR QUE ELA IRIA SE ZANGAR! – Ino gritava em resposta correndo mais rápido.

- VOCÊ NÃO FALOU NADA! A CULPA TAMBÉM NÃO É MINHA! – Sakura se defendia sem perder o ritmo da corrida.

- TÁ BOM! EU NÃO FALEI MESMO, MAS E DAÍ...?! – Ino mal pode completar a frase e foi interrompida pelos gritos de uma irada Tenten.

- ESPEREM ATÉ EU PÔR AS MÃOS EM VOCÊS DUAS, QUE VOCÊS VÃO VER...!

- TENTEN VOCÊ TEM CERTEZA QUE QUER NOS MATAR? – Sakura perguntou.

- SIM!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

As garotas aumentaram o ritmo da corrida, correndo como que suas vidas dependessem daquilo, mas o pior era que... realmente dependia.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Outro capítulo terminado, desculpem o atraso mais é que fui vir a escrever ele hoje então corri contra o tempo. Respondendo as reviews anônimas:**

**Mileni-chan -q:** Nossa, por um instante você você me deixou com falsas esperanças de que não tinha gostado, eu já estava começando a ficar feliz assim alguém me falaria onde está os defeitos desta fic que eu sei que tem, mas não identifico. Mesmo assim também é muito bom saber que gostou n.n. Preguiça é algo compreensível. Eu não tenho o que te desculpar, só em mandar a review falando que gostou já me deixa contente, não tenha pressa em responder n.n. Fico realmente feliz que tenhas gostado tanto. Outra fã? Nossa, quem terá o enfarto será eu presumo. Espero que gostes ao menos um pouco deste capítulo.

**Haruno Melonie:** Lá se vem tu com este "perfeito", eu agradeço de coração e fico contente mais não está tão perfeito quanto poderia estar. Bom, se escrevo bem tenho de lembrar de agradecer ao meu professor de redação presumo... Ainda bem que mesmo a Sakura como irmã ainda fica legal. Que bom que amou o capítulo, este eu escrevi com pressa então espero que não estejas tão ruim, mas se estiver não hesite em dizer. Claro que significa muito pra mim, afinal estamos falando de pessoas, e todos são muito importantes n.n. Mais uma vez, desculpe por este capítulo que não sei se está bom.

**Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, e também aos que lerem e não comentaram. Espero que comentem neste capítulo. E será que há uma bondosa alma viva aí que está lendo isto e me fizesse a caridade de falar os defeitos desta fic? Sei que tem mais não consio encontrar. E como esta fic não é planejada quem quiser dar idéias eu estou aceitando. Comentários são importante para me ensentivar a continuar a escrever, então comentem.**

**Beijos e um ótimo fim de semana a todos.**

**Vewene.**


	4. Chapter 4

- Fala normal

"_pensamentos"_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Temari e Hinata retiravam tudo de dentro do guarda-roupa que havia no quarto em que as cinco dividiam.

Um quarto particularmente grande se observasse que havia cinco camas de solteiro nele, alinhadas uma ao lado da outra, e três guarda-roupas especialmente grandes e de madeira, distribuídos estrategicamente ao redor do aposento, de modo a não ocupar muito espaço. As paredes de cor branca ajudavam a deixar tudo mais iluminado, junto da luz do sol que entrava pelas duas janelas abertas, tornando o ambiente mais claro.

As duas arrumavam as malas para a nova mudança, tal como tinham combinado mais cedo. Ambas permaneciam caladas, e praticavam os mesmos gestos como que automaticamente, retiravam uma roupa do guarda-roupa, as dobrava e colocavam dentro de uma das malas abertas em cima de duas das camas. Sakura, Ino e Tenten ainda não haviam aparecido. Era verdade que conviviam há vários anos vendo as amigas (e elas mesmas) se meterem em encrencas de todo tipo, mas isto não significava que a preocupação as abandonassem perante cada uma delas, principalmente quando demoravam tanto quanto o faziam naquele momento.

Finalmente, Hinata não agüentando mais aquela situação, suspirou pesadamente, e resolveu por fim quebrar o silêncio encarando a loira enquanto perguntava em voz baixa:

- Temari, será que as garotas estão bem? Faz bastante tempo que elas saíram e eu tô começando a me preocupar.

- O pior é que eu também Hinata. Elas já deveriam estar aqui. Faz mais de uma hora que elas saíram naquela corrida e ainda não voltaram, nem deram sinal de vida. – A loira respondeu séria olhando a amiga, para em seguida baixar os olhos pensativos para as mãos, que seguravam uma peça de roupa.

- Será que aconteceu algo? Acho melhor a gente ir procurá-las...

- Ok, vamos.

As duas largaram as roupas que tinham nas mãos em cima das camas de qualquer jeito e se dirigiram para a porta do quarto com certa pressa. Porém, ao abri-la tomaram um susto ao darem de cara com quem procuravam. Um susto que foi maior ao perceberem o estado lastimável em que se encontravam. Todas as três, sem exceção estavam...

- Molhadas... – Temari sussurrou estática, parada ainda no meio da porta com Hinata ao seu lado, tão surpresa quanto ela. – Meu. Deus. O que aconteceu desta vez?

- Antes de qualquer explicação, entrem primeiro. Vocês vão pegar um resfriado se continuarem com estas roupas molhadas. – Hinata afastou-se da porta junto de Temari, dando espaço para as garotas entrarem, o que elas fizeram prontamente.

Assim que entraram Hinata fechou a porta, e Temari pegou três toalhas, entregando uma a cada uma, para que se enxugassem o que fizeram após retirarem toda a roupa encharcada de água, e se enrolando nas toalhas desabaram em cima de suas respectivas camas.

- Por mais acostumada que eu esteja com isto, vocês continuam me surpreendendo. – Temari suspirou balançando a cabeça negativamente, sentando-se em uma cama da ponta, onde suas malas estavam e encarava as três deitadas. – Agora será que dá pra explicarem o porquê da demora, e o que aconteceu pra chegarem neste estado?

- É tudo culpa da porca! – Sakura acusou se sentando e apontando um dedo pra loira deitada na cama ao lado.

- Minha por quê?! – Ino perguntou se sentando indignada na cama e encarando Sakura.

- Oras, a culpa é sua por estarmos molhadas. – Sakura esclareceu falando como se dissesse que um mais um é dois, enquanto Ino fechava a cara olhando pro outro lado. Depois ergueu a mão e apontou Tenten – E a Tenten tá de prova.

- A Ino é a culpada. – A morena concordou simplesmente com Sakura enquanto se escorava na cabeceira da cama com os olhos fechados.

- Mais depois vocês assumiram que foi divertido. – Ino choramingou.

- Mais foi! – Sakura e Tenten afirmaram com sorrisos divertidos na face.

- Peraí, será que dá pra vocês explicarem tudo resumidamente e pararem com esta discussão? – Temari pediu começando a ficar confusa com aquilo tudo.

- Comecem desde o começo, por favor. – Hinata pediu gentilmente sentando-se na última cama, que ficava na outra ponta do quarto e dava atenção às amigas.

- Foi assim... lá estávamos nós: Ino e eu. Fugindo da aura vingativa da Tenten. – Sakura começou dramaticamente indicando Tenten com a cabeça ao mencioná-la. - Duas pobres vítimas inocentes e indefesas a mercê da maldade de um ser sem sentimentos...

- Caham.- Tenten pigarreou interrompendo-a com uma gota na cabeça. – Sakura, a Temari pediu para fazer um RE-SU-MO. E não pra narrar os capítulos do ano inteiro de uma novela! Além de que, vamos combinar que vocês e, aliás, todas aqui estão longe de serem inocentes e indefesas. Talvez a única que se salve seja a Hinata.

- Tá bom. Um resumo então... – Sakura concordou chateada e contra vontade, franzindo o cenho de leve por alguns instantes antes de voltar ao normal. – Na hora em que a Tenten nos perseguia após correr pela escola, nos deparamos com a saída para as ruas como único modo de escapar, então não pensamos duas vezes e fomos pras ruas...

- A questão é que, depois de bem meia hora correndo dentro da escola e mais 10 minutos nas ruas, a gente já começava a ficar cansada. Então entramos numa daquelas feiras que geralmente tem nas ruas pra nos esconder, era bem grande, cheia de fileiras com barraquinhas formando corredores no espaço entre duas, uma vez dentro daquele labirinto de barraquinhas a Tenten nunca ia nos encontrar, o que era perfeito... – Ino continuou o relato enquanto voltava a se deitar na cama.

- Você quer dizer: **seria** perfeito, se uma certa loira não chamasse a atenção de todos ao redor atropelando um pobre velinho que carregava um caixote cheio de melões, talvez tivesse dado pra gente se esconder bem. – Sakura disse irônica lançando um olhar aborrecido de lado para Ino.

- A Ino atropelou um velhinho? – Hinata perguntou um tanto surpresa, para completar preocupada. – Mais os dois ficaram bem?

- Bom, o velinho fisicamente ficou bem, mas acho que ainda tá meio assustado, e a Ino como pode ver, está ótima. – Sakura informou.

- Mais também não é assim, aquele velhinho apareceu de repente, a culpa não foi minha, ele que... – Ino começou a se defender.

- Tá, tá, tudo bem. A gente sabe que ele entrou na sua frente. – Sakura disse com a voz carregada de ceticismo. – Mais tá todo mundo bem, então vamos prosseguir... após este **pequeno** acidente da Ino, todos na feira foram acudir o pobre do velhinho, e a Tenten viu a confusão e nos encontrou. O plano de se esconder foi por água a baixo. A sorte da porquinha foi que eu concertei a burrada dela, pois encontrei um skate velho jogado por perto e a gente veio de volta pra escola com a Tenten logo atrás.

- Também não é assim, depois este skate que você achou quebrou perto da escola. – Ino reclamou olhando pra Sakura.

- É, mais enquanto ele nos salvava você não reclamou. – Sakura retrucou aborrecida. – Mal agradecida!

- Não seja por isto, eu assumo que o skate nos salvou e tudo, mais você também não quer que eu faça um discurso todo de agradecimento, né? – Ino falou a última parte irônica.

- Não seria uma má idéia. – Sakura respondeu estreitando os olhos.

- Ei, as duas nem comecem a brigar! – Temari advertiu se intrometendo.

- Nós não íamos. – Sakura disse inocente. – Mais continuando, a gente chegou na escola, e quando vimos já estávamos correndo ao redor da piscina, e uma hora uma certa loira entrou em ação novamente e escorregou, entrando dentro da piscina e me puxando junto, e como a Tenten tava bem pertinho tentou me segurar, mas não deu e caímos todas.

- E a culpa por estarmos molhadas foi da Ino como a gente já tinha dito. – Tenten concluiu simplesmente de olhos fechados.

- Aff, agora tudo é culpa minha! – Ino reclamou.

- Também não é assim porquinha, a gente sabe que você não tem culpa por ter nascido, isto é culpa dos teus pais. – Sakura sorriu divertida para a amiga.

- Humpf. Não vou discutir com você agora, cansa a minha beleza. – Ino respondeu bufando. Na verdade ela estava cansada demais pra uma nova discussão, e sabia perfeitamente que não daria em nada uma vez que as garotas não deixariam elas brigarem.

- Bom, acho que no fim a água serviu pra esfriar a cabeça da Tenten, pois a gente começou a brincar de guerra de água depois de brigar com a Ino. – Sakura finalizou sorrindo.

- Bom, acho melhor então vocês irem tomar banho agora, devem estar precisando de um. – Hinata sugeriu calma como sempre. – Mais da próxima vez tomem mais cuidado.

- E não pulem de roupa, ok? – Temari pediu.

As três só assentiram com as cabeças e foram pro banheiro.

.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

.

No dormitório masculino...

Neji estava sentado em um dos lados de uma cama, ao seu lado Gaara permanecia sentado no chão e Sasuke deitado olhando pro teto na cama ao lado. Naruto se situava sentado ao contrário em uma cadeira, ou seja, com a barriga apoiada no encosto invés das costas, no meio do espaço entre a cama de Sasuke e a de Neji. Shikamaru dormia afastado deles.

O quarto era igual ao das garotas, até no modo como os móveis estavam posicionados, a diferença era que as janelas permaneciam fechadas, e ao contrário do quarto das meninas estava tudo um pouco escuro. E também acima de cada cama havia pôsteres de bandas conforme o gosto e estilo de seus donos.

Estavam conversando há certo tempo sobre os acontecimentos do dia. Principalmente na cena da bicicleta. Naruto havia ficado preocupado com a irmã, mas depois que Hinata garantiu que elas ficariam bem, por alguma razão ele viu que podia confiar nela, e ficou mais calmo.

- Cara, eu acho que nada me chocou tanto, quanto a irmã do Naruto que a gente só veio conhecer hoje... – Talvez lhe faltassem palavras no momento, mas Gaara não completou o que pensava.

- E acabou de salvar nossas vidas escolares. – Neji fez o favor de completar, ou porque estivesse pensando na mesma freqüência que o outro, ou simplesmente não gostasse de frases inacabadas. – É, eu sei, é perturbador. Nunca que eu ia imaginar o dia em que a irmã do Naruto. Do Naruto! Ia salvar a gente de alguma coisa.

- Olha. Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isto. – O loiro comentou só não ficando emburrado porque estava acostumado com aquele tipo de comentário, no entanto apoiou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira.

- De qualquer forma, agora temos de nos preocupar com o futuro. Ou seja: a vida neste casarão. – Sasuke falou pela primeira vez desde que tinham começado aquela conversa, até o momento estava imerso em pensamentos.

- Por falar nisto... o primeiro que se meter com a minha irmã está morto! – Naruto quase gritou enquanto olhava ameaçador para todos, ou melhor, para o vulto escuro que cada um representava, por culpa da pouca e quase inexistente claridade do local.

- O mesmo digo, eu. – Neji começou fuzilando os presentes com o mesmo olhar mortal. – Ninguém encosta um dedo na Hinata. A não ser que queira morrer.

Para Neji, Hinata era muito importante, apesar de poucas, às vezes em que passavam férias juntos na casa do pai dela e seu tio, a prima sempre fora muito gentil e prestativa com ele. Seus pais haviam morrido quando pequeno e ela era uma das poucas pessoas que não o olhavam com pena, aliás, era o pai dela, Hiashi, quem o abrigara e pagava seus estudos, como se fosse seu filho. Então, Hinata era como sua irmã, uma irmã a quem ele achava-se no direito de proteger. Sabia o quanto ela era especial, gentil, carinhosa, bondosa, frágil, e o quanto havia sofrido com a morte da mãe. Fora ele quem a reconfortara na época, ele quem ela deixara ver sua lágrimas, ele que a ouviu. Sempre achava que uma pessoa como Hinata, tão delicada, não merecia passar pelo sofrimento ao qual passou. Por isto, não permitiria que qualquer um se aproximasse dela e a fizesse sofrer. Não se ele pudesse impedir.

- Sendo assim acho melhor ir dizendo também que... – Gaara começou a falar.

- Me deixa adivinhar... – Sasuke interrompeu o ruivo irônico, virando de lado e apoiando o cotovelo na cama, fechando a mão e apoiando a cabeça nela, de modo a ficar com a cabeça meio suspensa e ver os três, ao menos o contorno deles. - Você também não quer que ninguém se meta com a tua irmã. A não ser que o infeliz, queira morrer?

- Na verdade eu ia dizer que... se algum infeliz aqui quiser se meter com a minha irmã, fique a vontade, mas que seja logo avisado dos riscos e perigo que corre: ela possui um gênio forte e um tanto agressivo. – Gaara carregava uma falsa expressão de inocência e pesar na face. – A propósito, se houver alguém louco que se arrisque, mesmo depois deste aviso, eu dou meus sinceros pêsames e desejo que sobreviva ao massacre.

- Tu fala isto, e olhe que ela é a sua irmã. – Neji comentou se deitando na sua cama de lado ficando na mesma posição que Sasuke, para perguntar um tanto incrédulo. – Você realmente não se importa se alguém der em cima da sua irmã, ou fizer ela sofrer? Como pode?

- Três coisinhas Neji. – Gaara levantou três dedos da mão. - 1°: Não me importa que ninguém se meta com a minha irmã, assim ela não vai pegar no meu pé, vamos concordar que aqui todos são grandinhos pra cuidarem da própria vida. 2°: terei pena da criatura que o fizer. 3°: não disse nada sobre fazê-la sofrer, uma vez que se alguém for sofrer dificilmente será ela mais se for... "então aí sim o desgraçado estará morto." – o tom de voz do ruivo ao proferir a última parte estava baixo, sério e ameaçador. O que fez todos se arrepiarem. Depois ele abaixou a mão simplesmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Que bom que todo mundo está se entendendo bem. – Sasuke falou um tanto irônico novamente. Não entendia estas ameaças dos amigos, sinceramente eles não iam poder protegê-las pro resto da vida. Bom, não os culpava exatamente pela proteção, afinal, todos querem proteger aquilo do que gostam. Entendia o motivo da proteção. Afinal qual dono daria veneno ao seu animalzinho de estimação preferido? Sabia que não era uma bela comparação, mas servia. Mesmo assim não entendia o fato de que, será que eles não viam que se sempre tentassem protegê-las elas não aprenderiam nada por nunca conseguirem resolver seus problemas, sozinhas? Aprendesse com os erros, certo? Talvez, se há uma exceção pra tudo, também deve haver alguma para aquilo não é mesmo? Há não ser que aja uma exceção para a exceção.

- Mais saindo deste assunto... temos de fazer as malas, lembram? – Neji perguntou se levantando e dirigindo-se as janelas. – Daqui a pouco é hora do almoço e temos de ao menos começar a nos preparar.

- Tem razão! – Naruto concordou animado como sempre.

O loiro se levantou da cadeira e abriu as portas dos guarda-roupas, atirando malas e mochilas pra cima da cama em que Neji estava, e por sinal este último tinha acabado de abrir as janelas, fazendo a luz do sol entrar pelo quarto, recebendo reclamações de Sasuke e Gaara, que no reflexo colocaram uma mão na frente dos olhos os fechando.

- Aff, a gente arruma mais tarde. – O ruivo reclamou.

- É, pra que fazer tudo agora? – Sasuke concordou perguntando ao enterrar o rosto no travesseiro.

- É, pra quê? – O ruivo incentivou.

- Oras, não é bom acumular trabalho. – Neji respondeu simplesmente.

A verdade é que Sasuke desde que tinham saído da sala de aula estava um pouco confuso com a garota dos orbes verdes, simplesmente não conseguia entender os atos dela. Quer dizer, quantas pessoas agiriam que nem ela naquela situação? _"Poucas.",_ teve de responder a si mesmo. Além de que, verdade seja dita, ela era muito bonita. Nunca tinha visto uma garota que parecesse que tinha todas as partes do corpo, cada traço, como que desenhado ou moldado para contrastar um com o outro. Tudo nela era perfeito, os olhos... eles tinham um brilho que... _"Ah, Sasuke no que você tá pensando? Acabou de conhecer ela! Vai que ela não seja tão legal quanto aparenta? E depois é irmã do Naruto. Existem várias outras garotas por aí, agora tente se concentrar no seu objetivo de ser bom no que faz.". _No final concluiu que é difícil não reparar quando você vê uma garota muito bonita na sua frente, mas era só isso. Talvez fossem bons amigos. Com estes pensamentos se levantou, indo pegar uma mochila para arrumar suas coisas. Era bom se ocupar com algo, assim evitava pensar em outras coisas.

- Nossa Sasuke, obrigado pelo apoio. – Gaara disse irônico jogando um travesseiro no moreno, completando um tanto dramático. - Seu traíra, se juntou ao lado do mal.

- Foi mau cara. – Sasuke se desculpou com o ruivo pegando o travesseiro e jogando de volta na cama. – Mais se a gente não arrumar logo isto eles vão encher nosso saco o dia todo.

- Tem razão. – O ruivo suspirou derrotado se levantando do chão entediado, definitivamente a preguiça é um problema quando você não deveria senti-la.

- Agora sinceramente. Eu espero que todos se dêem bem. – Neji disse sincero.

- Por falar nisto, quem mais chamou a sua atenção? – Naruto perguntou curioso.

- Err... confesso que a dos coques. – Neji respondeu meio sem jeito, virando o rosto para que ninguém percebesse. Nunca ouvira falar que achar uma garota bonita fosse sentença de morte. A questão era os outros saberem disto.

- Olha, quem diria! Nosso garotinho tá crescendo! – Naruto riu atirando uma toalha molhada no amigo dos orbes perolados.

- Pelo amor de Deus! – Neji exclamou pegando a toalha com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo uma expressão de nojo. – De quem é esta toalha?

- Minha. – Naruto respondeu. – E não faça esta cara, ela tá limpa pra sua informação.

- Ah é? – Neji perguntou incrédulo atirando a toalha nele. – Então veja você mesmo.

A questão é que o loiro se abaixou por reflexo então, a toalha foi cair na pessoa atrás dele, no caso: Shikamaru, que até então estava dormindo. Mas ninguém sabe se foi por causa do cheiro, ou talvez pelo fato da toalha estar fria e molhada... seja qual for a razão, Shikamaru se levantou num instante segurando-a com uma mão. E fuzilando todos perguntou com uma expressão não exatamente simpática:

- Quem foi o responsável?

Todo mundo se encarou de olhos arregalados, quase tremendo. Afirmaram positivo com a cabeça olhando o loiro... no momento seguinte todo mundo apontava pra Naruto.

- Calminha Shikamaru, a culpa não é minha, foi o Neji quem jogou! – Naruto tentou argumentar assombrado balançando as mãos na frente do rosto freneticamente tentando se proteger.

- É, mas se você não tivesse se abaixado, não teria pegado no Shikamaru. – Neji revidou.

- Belos amigos da onça. – O erro do loiro foi olhá-los por um segundo, no momento seguinte sentiu a toalha no seu rosto, e ao sentir o cheiro de azedo retirou-a rapidamente atirando-a no chão. – ARG, tá podre!

- Claro, você a deixou molhada sem tomar sol e... – Neji não conseguiu completar sua explicação, pois levou uma bela travesseirada na cara de Naruto.

- Cara, ninguém merece ouvir você falar sobre limpeza. Dá um tempo. – O loiro debochou, desviando da travesseirada que Neji desferia agora para ele, fazendo Sasuke a levar em seu lugar, e claro que, o moreno furioso revidou. Dando inicio a uma guerra de travesseiros.

Gaara observava a cena com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um pouco assustado, _"É melhor eu sair daqui antes que me metam nisto."_, após concluir o pensamento se dirigiu sorrateiramente a porta e saiu por ela de fininho sem ser visto.

.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

.

- O que aconteceu por aqui enquanto estávamos fora? – Sakura quis saber olhando as amigas arrumarem as malas.

- As bicicletas chegaram e a gente começou a arrumar as malas logo. – Temari respondeu sem erguer os olhos da mala. – Acho melhor você e a Tenten começarem a arrumar a de vocês também.

- Eu não preciso. – Sakura respondeu se espreguiçando.

- Como assim não precisa? – Ino indagou olhando a amiga desconfiada.

Sakura levantou da cama dirigindo-se a um guarda-roupa e abrindo a porta do mesmo, fazendo aparecer algumas mochilas arrumadas e intactas.

- Simples. Eu ainda não tinha desfeito as minhas quando cheguei como, a Tema mandou. – A rosada sorriu feliz.

- Você é inacreditável. – Ino murmurou com um pouco de inveja da amiga. Daria qualquer coisa pra estar no lugar dela, sem precisar arrumar nada.

- Eu sou demais né? – Sakura perguntou feliz.

As duas loiras e a morena dos coques encararam-na seriamente, quase que considerando a hipótese, para depois se encararem e concordarem em um sonoro:

- Não.

- Suas chatas. – Sakura fechou a cara decepcionada.

- Bom, ao menos a Tenten, precisa fazer suas malas ok? – Temari olhou a morena dos coques que soltou um muxoxo de protesto.

- Mais isto eu faço em cinco minutos no máximo! – Tenten reclamou.

- Como? – Ino perguntou curiosa se aproximando da morena.

- Fácil. – Tenten disse.

Ela levantou-se da cama, dirigindo-se a outra porta do guarda-roupa que Sakura tinha acabado de abrir. Pegou uma mochila e a abriu, em seguida juntou várias roupas e literalmente as _socou,_ dentro. Todas olhavam a cena, paralisadas. Até que Hinata perguntou gentil como sempre:

- Mais Tenten deste jeito suas roupas vão ficar amassadas, né?

- Meros detalhes. – A morena sacudiu a mão. – O que importa é que as malas podem ser feitas bem mais rápidas.

Ino que havia achado a idéia boa começou a juntar um montinho de roupa como a outra, porém, foi parada no ato pela voz firme e autoritária de Temari:

- Nem pensem nisso! Nada de preguiça aqui! Podem arrumar as malas direito, fazendo deste jeito terão de engomar todas as roupas, e no final terão mais trabalho!

- Mas Tema... – A loira e a morena tentaram argumentar.

- Nem, mas, nem meio, mas. Comecem arrumar A-GO-RA! – A loira mandou, as fazendo sobressaltarem-se e começarem a arrumar tudo no mesmo instante.

- No final, não se pode agradar a todos. – Tenten concluiu dando de ombros.

- Muito bem Tema! Bota moral. – Sakura apoiou feliz da vida e divertida com a cena.

- E você dona Sakura. – Temari apontou um dedo pra ela. – Como não está fazendo nada, pode ir logo atrás da tua tia pra conseguir o endereço de pra onde vamos, como ficou combinado.

- Não estou fazendo nada? – Sakura pôs uma mão no peito em uma pose dramática e falsamente ofendida. – E o apoio que estou lhe dando? Não conta? Nãããão, é isto o que se ganha quando se tenta apoiar as amigas, eu já devia saber...

E com estas reclamações a rosada saiu porta a fora.

.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

.

Gaara andava sem direção, pelos corredores da escola. Estava tudo tão silencioso e deserto, comparado com quando todos os estudantes ficavam andando e falando sobre qualquer coisa. Pessoalmente não tinha nada contra o silêncio. Era bom observar tudo quieto por uma última vez. Depois que se mudassem não poderia perambular pelos corredores como fazia. Tinha que concordar que ficara chocado com o fato de ir morar em outro lugar, mas não se prendia ao passado...

Provavelmente estava tão perdido em pensamento que não prestou atenção suficiente ao virar o corredor, conseqüentemente esbarrando em alguém menor que ele, e os levando ao chão.

- Ai. – A outra pessoa gemeu. Era uma garota, normalmente não daria muita atenção, continuaria seguindo seu caminho sem dizer uma palavra. Se não fosse pelo motivo da garota em questão ter os cabelos cor de rosa.

- Você tá bem? – O ruivo perguntou prestativo, se levantando e estendendo uma mão para ajudá-la.

- Sim, estou. Obrigada pela ajuda. – Sakura agradeceu segurando a mão dele e finalmente o encarou, ficando surpresa ao reconhecê-lo. – Você é um dos amigos do meu irmão, e o irmão mais novo da Temari, né?

- Sim. Meu nome é Gaara. – Gaara respondeu com um sorrisinho.

- Ah, prazer Gaara, meu nome é Sakura. – Ela se levantou do chão batendo a poeira da roupa.

- Eu sei. – Novamente ele a encarou com o mesmo sorrisinho.

- Você tá bem? Olha me desculpa, a culpa foi minha, eu não tava prestando atenção por onde andava e... – Sakura começou a se explicar, porém foi interrompida.

- Tudo bem. A culpa também foi minha, se eu estivesse prestando atenção por onde andava nada disso tinha acontecido, teria me desviado de você. – Apesar do que disse, duvidava muito que realmente tivesse desviado dela.

- Eu insisto, a culpa foi mais minha. Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer.

- Onde está indo? – Gaara perguntou interessado.

- Atrás da Tsunade, precisamos do endereço. – Ela informou, depois suspirou e disse com uma gota. – O problema é que eu não sei onde fica a sala dela.

- Então eu te levo lá. – Ele se ofereceu aumentando o sorriso.

- Ah, não precisa, eu encontro o caminho só...

- Você acabou de falar que se tivesse algo que pudesse fazer... lembra? Então me deixe acompanhá-la – O ruivo pediu se postando ao lado dela e estendendo o braço. – Vamos, iremos morar juntos então teremos de nos dar bem, e eu não mordo... – Ele insistiu, completando as últimas palavras em pensamentos _"...A não ser que peça"_.

- Neste caso... – Sakura deu um sorriso pela primeira vez. – Tem razão. Obrigado. Eu não sabia pra onde ir mesmo.

Ele teve de assumir para si mesmo que o sorriso dela era, muito lindo. Bem, Sakura não tinha chamado a atenção só de Sasuke no fim das contas. Mas de um garoto de olhos verde água e cabelos vermelhos também.

"_Sinto muito Naruto..."_.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Desculpem o atraso ouve uns probleminhas com o meu pc. Bom, conclui que acho melhor não dizer que postarei um capítulo por semana porque ocorrem imprevistos, então quando der eu posto. Respondendo a uma review:**

**Vitty-kiryu: Que bom que gostou da fic, fico feliz. Bom, ela não tá escrita toda não. Ainda bem, porque eu adoro mudar todo o rumo que ela vai seguir. Obrigado por ler e mais ainda por comentar. Desculpa o atraso, espero que goste deste capítulo também.**

**Bom, a respeito do resumo mudado, é que achei** **conforme a fic avançou na história não fazia mal falar algumas coisas que iam acontecer. Obrigado a todo mundo que gasta seu precioso tempo lendo e comentando.**

**Beijos e tenham uma ótima semana.**

**Vewene.**


	5. Chapter 5

- Fala normal

"_Pensamentos"_

"**- Telefone."**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

Ele estava na sala de espera da sala da diretora. Nunca esperava que um dia estivesse ali de tão boa vontade. As paredes brancas eram revestidas de quadros, o espaço iluminado pela luz que passava pelo vidro da janela, mobilhado confortavelmente com um sofá preto, e poltronas macias, em um dos lados ficava a mesa de madeira escura e polida da secretária, que no momento encontrava-se ausente, um Tapete enorme de cor vermelha e felpudo encobria o chão, em um dos cantos tinha uma mesinha de vidro com uma cafeteira, xícaras de porcelana e uma bandeja enorme de prata com rosquinhas de sabores distintos, polvilhadas de açúcar e alguns biscoitos. Já devia passar do meio-dia e estava ali há umas duas horas.

Olhava para cima, pela janela...

Todos aqueles pedaços brancos como que feitos de algodão, de todos os tamanhos, flutuando... pareciam tão macias e sólidas as nuvens... grandes... pequenas... a cor branca contrastava perfeitamente com a cor azul que se estendia até o infinito do céu.

"_O céu."_, Pensou consigo mesmo. _"Tão grande. Parece até que não tem fim. Os sentimentos são como ele: não tem tamanho. Nunca sabemos onde ambos começam, nem terminam. Porque eles não têm um ponto de partida, ou de encontro fixos. Não podemos tocá-los, mas podemos senti-los, e sabemos de alguma forma que estarão sempre ali. Desde que o mundo é mundo... desde que nascemos... mas por mais que eu pense, não consigo entender o que se passa dentro de mim agora. Assim como não entendo até onde... até que ponto, todo este azul estende-se."_.

Baixando os olhos, virou-se e espiou por alguns segundos a porta de mogno fechada atrás de si. Apoiado de lado, na parede ao lado da janela, voltou novamente os olhos verdes-água para cima, acompanhando o vôo de um pássaro aparentemente solitário. As mãos enterradas nos bolsos do shortão branco. Novamente estava perdido em pensamentos...

Não sabia como era possível, mas de certa forma, era como se a garota que estava do outro lado da porta que acabara de olhar, o atraísse. Não só fisicamente claro, se só fosse algo carnal não estaria perdido em pensamentos. Não. Era algo além do desejo carnal, vinha de dentro. Como se ele fosse feito de ferro e ela fosse um ímã poderoso.

Aquilo era estranho. Só a tinha conhecido naquele dia. E já estava sendo afetado. Como aquilo era possível? A voz dela era tão... tão... tão melodiosa em seus ouvidos. Os olhos penetrantes... gestos tão gentis... naquele dia ao vê-la pela primeira vez, tinha na achado no mínimo **interessante**. Mas, depois do esbarrão... teve uma súbita necessidade de tê-la por perto mais um pouco. Necessidade esta que estava aumentando.

"_Eu devo estar doente, ou talvez simplesmente isto seja algo temporário, mas por enquanto..."_. Ele suspirou pesadamente. Levou uma mão aos cabelos ruivos e os bagunçou um pouco mais. Seus olhos acompanhavam o mergulho repentino do pássaro que observava a pouco tempo, subindo, agora com o sucesso do que procurava preso entre as garras, após minutos observando. _"... Mas por enquanto... vou fazer todo o possível para continuar por perto, tanto quanto puder, ou for permitido. Até que isto passe."_, Concluiu, mesmo a tempo de ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta, e virava-se a tempo de ver a garota que por ela passava. A mesma em que pensava. E ao vê-la olhá-lo com um sorriso, uma nova pergunta surgiu em sua cabeça: _"Mas, será que eu quero que passe?"_.

Ele abriu um sorriso para ela, ao mesmo tempo em que via o semblante dela se contrair um pouco em preocupação. E quando estava abrindo a boca para perguntar o que tinha, ela foi mais rápida.

- Desculpa tê-lo feito esperar tanto tempo Gaara. Você está bem? Devia ter entrado comigo... – Ela falava tudo muito rápido, passando uma mão nervosamente pelos cabelos rosados.

- Não precisa preocupar-se. – Ele logo a interrompeu, confortando-a. Abrindo mais o sorriso para ela, e andando em sua direção. – Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Mas, e você? Conseguiu o que queria?

- Sim. Obrigado por ter me ajudado, e me trazido até aqui. – Ela confirmou e o agradeceu, hesitando um pouco, antes de novamente abrir o sorriso alegre. – A tia Tsunade me prendeu um pouco, ela disse que estava me esperando e depois de uma longa conversa ela me entregou toda a papelada, o endereço e as chaves do casarão.

Sakura mostrou a pasta negra de couro que carregava, junto de várias chaves e um pedaço de papel com o endereço.

- Então creio que já podemos ir. – Gaara falou simplesmente, após se recompor da visão do número de chaves nas mãos dela.

- Claro. – Sakura acenou com a cabeça e saiu de lá junto dele, caminhando mais uma vez pelos corredores da escola.

- Sabe, eu estive pensando... – O ruivo começou hesitando um pouco e chamando a atenção de Sakura que o encarou esperando que continuasse. – Já passa do meio dia, está mais que na hora do almoço. E já que me fizeste um favor por termos esbarrado mais cedo, deixando-me acompanhá-la, gostaria de fazer algo por você em retribuição e...

- Nem pense nisto. Você já me fez um enorme favor me esperando por duas horas naquela sala. Sinto-me envergonhada. Ao invés de te fazer um favor, te explorei. Desculpe. – Sakura o interrompeu séria. Estava se sentindo mal pelo tempo que o fez esperá-la. – Desta vez, **eu** é que tenho de fazer algo por ti.

O ruivo pensou um pouco por alguns segundos. Depois abriu um sorriso confiante, e parou de andar, fazendo Sakura também parar, e encará-lo curiosa.

- Bem, então faça uma coisa por mim, e aceite o convite para almoçar que eu estava prestes a fazer. – Ele encarou-a nos olhos fixamente.

A garota suspirou contrariada, encarou o chão por alguns segundos pensando numa resposta.

- Vamos Sakura, por favor. Se não aceitar vou entender como uma ofensa. – Ele provocou, vendo-a levantar os olhos e abrir um sorriso.

- Tudo bem. Eu aceito. Mas eu que pago. – Ela sentenciou para a surpresa dele.

- Ah não. – Ele reclamou cruzando os braços. – Deste jeito não tem graça. Aliás, é anti-cavalheirismo.

- Ah, vai Gaara. Se não for assim então, cada um paga sua parte. – Sakura o encarou com cara de criança que pede um brinquedo, já negado aos pais.

- Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu contra-vontade depois de alguns segundos, dando-se por vencido. Ao menos por enquanto. – Cada um paga sua parte então. Mas vamos logo.

- Tá. – Ela concordou satisfeita e sorrindo ainda mais. – Mas eu acho melhor passarmos no dormitório pra deixar esta pasta.

- Ok, é no caminho da saída mesmo. – Gaara concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e voltaram a andar. Agora rumo ao dormitório feminino. – Você tá com vontade de comer o quê?

- Um saudável sanduíche bem nutritivo e rico em vitaminas. Com um copo grande de coca. – Sakura respondeu sorrindo mais ainda ao pensar no sanduíche. Ela estava realmente com fome.

- Já te falaram que faz mal comer sanduíche ao invés de comida normal no almoço? – Ele perguntou olhando-a com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Hmm.... sim, mas tanto faz, eu não escuto muito. E uma vez não vai matar. – Ela deu de ombros e fez a pergunta a ele. – E você?

- Já, mas digamos que o meu ponto de vista quanto a isto é igual ao teu. – Gaara abriu um sorriso divertido ao vê-la sorrir mais ainda. – Rumo à lanchonete né?

- Sim! – A rosada se empolgou um pouco demais e pulou em cima do ruivo animada, o abraçando, e o surpreendendo um pouco pelo ato repentino. Mas só foi questão de um segundo para Gaara perceber a situação e aproveitar um pouco o corpo dela perto do seu, junto do cheiro doce e gostoso que ela emanava. A única pena foi que, Sakura percebeu que o estava abraçando e se afastou um pouco. - Ops, foi sem querer. Eu não devia ter me jogado em cima de ti.

- Sem querer? Deste jeito tu me ofendes. – Gaara disse num tom ofendido, e depois deu um sorriso um pouco malicioso. – E saiba que quando quiser alguém pra se jogar em cima, eu estarei aqui, ok? Nem me incomodo, pelo contrário, sirvo de boa vontade.

- Mesmo? – Sakura perguntou recebendo um aceno de cabeça positivo dele, a fazendo dar um sorriso também um pouco malicioso. – Então, imagino que, irei procurá-lo em breve.

- Pode crer que estarei aqui. Se eu estiver até dormindo, precisando pode me acordar, comigo é atendimento 24 horas, e o cliente tem sempre razão. – Ele piscou um olho pra ela e o sorriso malicioso aumentou em seu rosto. – Mas agora eu acho melhor a gente ir andando.

Sakura só concordou com ele. Pelo visto seria um almoço agradável.

.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

.

Dentro de uma sala muito bem decorada, uma loira falava ao telefone, sentada atrás de uma mesa cheia de papeis. Enquanto que outra mulher de cabelos escuros e curtos permanecia ao seu lado.

- Sim, acabei de entregar. Dentro de alguns dias eles irão me procurar com certeza. Até agora tudo está saindo como o planejado. – A loira confirmou. – Não sei, mas espero que eles se tornem tão bons quantos os anteriores. Humpf, Tudo bem, vou pensar se depois entro em contato com você pra mantê-lo informado.

Ela desligou o telefone e encarou a mulher presente ali.

- Tsunade-sama, acha que eles vão aceitar depois que descobrirem a verdade sobre o casarão? Não acha que... a Sakura irá ficar com raiva da senhora por ter mentido pra ela? – A morena perguntou hesitante.

- Eu espero que aceitem Shizuni. – Tsunade suspirou cansada, para depois fazer uma cara de desentendida. – E eu não menti. Só não contei tudo. De qualquer forma, o casarão é da Sakura mesmo. Eu o dei. Mesmo que eles não aceitem, o casarão continuará sendo dela. Afinal foi meu presente de aniversário pra ela. E a Sakura é a minha sobrinha, com certeza vai aceitar, junto do Naruto. Está no nosso sangue e... – Tsunade vacilou um pouco antes de continuar. – Eu realmente espero que ela não fique com raiva de mim. Sabes que ela é como uma filha pra mim, Shizuni.

- Eu sei. – Shizuni confirmou. Ela viu a hesitação na voz da diretora, sabia que Sakura era muito importante para a tia, e que esta última, por mais que não falasse com todas as letras, tinha medo que a sobrinha se afastasse dela, por culpa de tudo que estava por vir. E nem queria pensar no que aconteceria se Sakura se chateasse com a tia. Mas com certeza Tsunade já tinha um plano pra caso isto acontecesse. Ela esperava que sim. Por meio das dúvidas era bom confirmar... – Mas, e se por um acaso Sakura ficar chateada com a senhora? Tens um plano, certo?

- Primeiro, pare de me chamar de senhora Shizuni! Senhora está no céu! E eu não sou tão velha assim! – Tsunade se aborreceu, e em seguida falou com firmeza. – E é claro que eu tenho um plano!

- Desculpe Tsunade-sama. – Shizuni se desculpou, em seguida perguntou curiosa, se aproximando mais da mesa em que Tsunade estava sentada. – E qual seria o seu plano?

- Simples, direi que a culpa é toda sua. Que me forçou a omitir a verdade, dizendo que era o melhor caminho. E eu ingênua cai. – Tsunade começou a rir da cara perplexa e sem ação de Shizuni.

- QUÊ?! – Shizuni escandalizou-se assim que voltou ao normal e processou tudo. – Se disser isto vou deixá-la um mês sem saquê!

- NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO.

.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

.

- Gaara? – Sakura o chamou, fazendo-o virar-se para ela com uma cara interrogativa. Já haviam saído da escola e andavam pelas ruas movimentadas. – Você acha que os outros estão preocupados? Afinal ninguém sabe onde estamos.

- Não sei. Mas a foi a minha irmã que te mandou ir pegar o endereço, então ela sabia onde você tava há algum tempo atrás, né? E eu acho que meus amigos já estão acostumados com os meus desaparecimentos. – Gaara refletiu. – E quando fomos no dormitório não tinha ninguém lá. Acho que eles estão comendo agora. Claro que não vai fazer mal ligar avisando que vamos comer fora, até porque o Neji é rigoroso com horários...

- Tem razão. É melhor garantir que ninguém vai ficar preocupado, senão quando voltarmos levaremos bronca. – Sakura puxou o celular para digitar o número, porém Gaara colocou a mão na dela impedindo-a de executar a ação.

- Eu acho melhor ligar quando chegarmos à lanchonete. Aqui está muito barulhento. – O ruivo aconselhou, e Sakura concordou guardando o celular no bolso de novo.

.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

.

- AAAAAAHHH! CADÊ A SAKURA-CHAN E O GAARA?! SERÁ QUE FORAM SEQÜESTRADOS?! E SE UM CIENTISTA MALUCO DE SERRA ELÉTRICA E PSICOPATA OS PEGOU PRA FAZER EXPERIÊNCIAS EM UM LABORATÓRIO?! OU PIOR, E SE UNS BANDOS DE ALIENÍGENAS E FANTASMAS INVADIRAM A TERRA E OS PEGOU COMO REFÉNS?! O QUE VAMOS FAZER AGORA?! EU NÃO TENHO UM DISCO VOADOR OU UMA NAVE ESPACIAL!!!!! – Naruto se agitava no refeitório.

Todos se encontravam sentados em uma mesa. As garotas tinham ido lá esperando encontrar Sakura com Naruto, já que eram irmãos eles deviam estar juntos. Mas, aí viram os garotos à procura do amigo sumido, que achavam já estar comendo, e por isto eles tinham ido ao refeitório. A questão é que, quando ambos deram conta do desaparecimento, pois Naruto tinha acabado de voltar de Tsunade, e soubera que Sakura não estava lá, pelo contrário, já havia saído há algum tempo, o loiro começou a agitar-se por todo o refeitório, preocupado. E claro, os outros estudantes que moravam na escola e se encontravam lá, os olharam como se fossem seres de outro mundo.

- Será que isto seria capaz de acontecer?! – Ino perguntou choramingando e já alarmada, começando a agitar-se tanto quanto o loiro. – E agora?! Meu Deus! O que vou fazer sem a testudinha?

Todo mundo encarava os dois loiros com uma gota. Era incrível a imaginação que eles tinham. Não sabia qual era pior, se Naruto inventando aquelas hipóteses ridículas e impossíveis, ou Ino que ainda acreditava e dava fundamentos a elas.

Sasuke já cansado de tudo aquilo, e também preocupado, resolveu fazer algo, então se levantou da cadeira que estava e deu um soco na cabeça do loiro, o fazendo ficar quieto.

- Dobe, eu já falei que nenhum bandido iria seqüestrar tua irmã e agora o Gaara, sendo que ninguém aqui é rico pra pagar um resgate enorme. Os bandidos sairiam no prejuízo. Não existem fantasmas, nem alienígenas. E se existissem não fariam uma parceria tão absurda! E por fim, esta hipótese do cientista maluco está fora de questão. Agora será que dá pra ficar quieto e deixar a gente pensar um pouco?! – O moreno falou aborrecido.

- Ai, isto doeu teme! E não seja por isto, a minha irmã é muito bonita se você já reparou. – O loiro começou a falar exaltado. _"Se eu já reparei? Não só eu, mas as torcidas do Corinthians e do Flamengo, inteiras já repararam isto."_, Sasuke pensou consigo mesmo, para depois se aborrecer por ter tido tais pensamentos, _"Controle-se Sasuke!"_. – E um bando de bandidos podiam muito bem pegá-la pra fazer algo ruim com ela! – O loiro completou.

- Vendo por este lado... mas, então se fosse isto, não teriam levado o Gaara junto como na sua teoria absurda. – Sasuke disse simplesmente.

- Tem razão. – O loiro concordou. – A gente nem sabe se o Gaara tá com a Sakura.

- Isto é algo praticamente impossível, se contar que eles nem se conhecem, e só sabem o nome um do outro. – Temari falou.

- Isto mesmo. – Sasuke concordou. E não soube o porquê, mas gostava de saber daquilo, fazia bem pra ele mesmo, uma sensação de conforto o invadia.

- AAAHHH. ENTÃO CADÊ A SAKURA??! – Naruto choramingou, mesmo na hora em que seu celular começou a tocar no bolso, e ao ver o nome: _Sakura_, no visor, se apressou em atender. – Alô? SAKURA?!

Todos que estavam perto do loiro logo ficaram quietos ao ouvirem o nome e se aproximaram mais.

"**- Ah, oi maninho. Olha, eu to ligando pra dizer que não precisam se preocupar comigo. Eu to bem, e o Gaara tá aqui comigo. Diz pras garotas que eu já peguei o endereço do casarão, as chaves e toda a papelada que consta que o casarão tá no meu nome."**

- Ei, que negócio é este de: "o Gaara tá aqui comigo"? Como assim? Onde vocês estão? – Naruto perguntou confuso.

"**- Ah, é que sem querer eu esbarrei hoje no Gaara, quando tava perdida atrás da sala da Tia Tsunade, e ele me ajudou levando-me até lá, depois me convidou pra comer, já que a gente achava que vocês estavam comendo. Agora eu já vou começar a almoçar. A propósito você tem um amigo muito legal tá? Adoro-te maninho, agora vou ter de desligar. Tchau."**

- Ei, Sakura não desliga! Sakura! – Naruto disse começando a falar alto, mas já era tarde, Sakura tinha desligado e só se ouvia o Tum, Tum, Tum. – Droga! – o loiro encarava o celular com uma cara assassina.

- Era a Sakura, Naruto?! O que ela disse?! Onde ela está?! Com quem ela tá?! Ela tá bem?! – Ino, Tenten, Temari e Hinata perguntavam bombardeando o loiro de perguntas.

- Era, e ela pediu pra avisar que já pegou o endereço da casa, as chaves e toda a papelada. E neste exato momento está almoçando com o Gaara. – Naruto informou falando a última parte lentamente.

- Com quem?! – Todo mundo perguntou incrédulos, menos Shikamaru que olhava tudo entediado e sonolento.

- O que vocês ouviram. Parece que eles esbarraram um no outro, e o Gaara ajudou a Sakura a ir até a tia Tsunade, e agora no fim, como achavam que já estávamos todos almoçando, o Gaara convidou a Sakura pra comer. Eles ligaram pra dizer que tava tudo bem. – Naruto disse o que Sakura o havia falado. Estava um pouco preocupado de deixar sua irmã com o amigo no início, mas agora pensando bem... ele tinha dito mais cedo pra ninguém dar em cima dela, e Gaara sabia disto, então o ruivo não iria fazer nada, e, além disso, o seu amigo a tinha ajudado quando ela estava perdida, e agora estava junto dela almoçando. Estava tudo bem, não é mesmo? Gaara estava ajudando ela, e estava então devendo uma a ele. "O cara merece um voto de confiança.", pensando assim o loiro ficou mais tranqüilo e abriu logo um sorriso enorme. – Bom, já que tá tudo certo. VAMOS COMER!

As garotas o olharam um tanto incrédulas. Tenten, Ino, Temari e Neji se encararam com uma cara de quem diz: _Isto ainda vai dar o que falar_. Shikamaru que quase dormia na mesa só disse um:

- Problemáticos.

- Por que raios ele fica falando: "problemático" e todos os derivados possíveis dessa palavra o tempo todo, hein?!!! – Temari perguntou já afobada.

- Boa pergunta. – Naruto disse agora começando a ficar pensativo. – Por que mesmo o Shikamaru fala isto o tempo todo?

- Será que é por que ele acha tudo problemático, como a própria palavra já diz? – Neji perguntou irônico revirando os olhos. Ele tinha que agüentar tantos absurdos e perguntas como aquelas, que merecia ir pro céu depois que morresse. **Se** existisse céu mesmo.

- Ah, é mesmo. É por isto. Hehe – Naruto sorriu sem-graça e bagunçou o cabelo com uma mão. Ato, que, diga-se de passagem, Hinata acho muito lindo. – Tinha esquecido.

- Bem, agora será que dá pra gente começar a comer? Porque ainda temos de terminar de providenciar tudo pra amanhã. – Tenten pediu interrompendo.

- ISSO AÍ! COMER! – O loiro gritou eufórico indo comprar seu almoço quase que correndo.

- Ele ainda me mata de vergonha. – Neji comentou balançando a cabeça negativamente. A morena de coques riu com o comentário, o fazendo olhá-la e admirar o quanto era bonita.

- Ah, desculpe, foi sem querer. – Tenten disse ao percebê-lo olhando-a e corando de leve.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – Neji respondeu com um sorriso, vendo-a dar um sorriso pra ele e em seguida ir para a fila atrás do loiro. Ele ainda a ficou olhando por um tempo, até perceber outro moreno perto de si agindo diferente do esperado.

Sasuke por sua vez ainda estava tentando processar a informação de que Sakura estava com Gaara. Não sabia por que estava tão incomodado, mas o pensamento de Gaara só com Sakura o deixava desconfortável. Principalmente porque sabia que o amigo provavelmente iria dar em cima da rosada. _"Isto não é da minha conta. Isto não é da minha conta. Isto não é da minha conta. Isto não é da minha conta..."_ ele pensava tentando se acalmar fechando a mão com força. No entanto outra parte dele dizia totalmente o contrário. Sakura era muito bonita, e além disso, só a presença dela mais cedo perto dele por pouco tempo já o tinha feito sentir-se bem. Fora como se ele estivesse completo...

- Sasuke, se eu não te conhecesse diria que está incomodado com a notícia de que a Sakura está só com o Gaara. E olha que você só veio conhecê-la hoje. – Neji provocou assim que percebeu a mão fechada com força do moreno, sussurrando baixinho pra só o Uchiha ouvir e com um sorriso zombeteiro e divertido na face.

- Pois ainda bem que me conhece. – Sasuke grunhiu e revidou. - E eu se não te conhecesse bem, diria que estás se encantando pela Tenten.

Com estas palavras, o moreno dos orbes negros conseguiu o efeito que queria: apagar por completo o sorriso do rosto do outro.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – Neji se fez de desentendido desviando os olhos pro outro lado.

- Então eu também não sei do que você está falando. – Sasuke também se fez de desentendido. Achava um absurdo o que Neji tinha acabado de falar. Até parece que ele estaria incomodado por uma besteirinha daquelas! E Gaara era seu amigo, não tinha do por que ficar incomodado. "Amigo da onça!" algo gritava dentro dele, mas tentou não dar importância.

- EI, VOCÊS DOIS! VENHAM LOGO COMER! – Naruto gritou da fila, os fazendo ir a sua direção.

.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

.

Na lanchonete...

- O almoço foi ótimo. – Sakura segurava um copo grande de coca-cola na mão, estava atrás de Gaara na fila do caixa.

- Que bom que gostou. – O ruivo sorriu para ela satisfeito, mesmo na hora em que tinha chegado a sua vez de pagar. Ele perguntou quanto tinha custado sua parte ao atendente e pagou, não antes de tentar pagar a de Sakura também, sem muito sucesso, pois ela se adiantou.

- Quanto deu? – A rosada perguntou, notando que o atendente era muito bonito. Devia ter por volta de 20 anos, alto, cabelos escuros e olhos castanho, assim que a viu ele abriu um sorriso para ela e informou o preço, demorando a pegar o troco quando ela pagou. Gaara observava a cena com cara de poucos amigos, não estava gostando nada do sorriso nenhum pouco profissional do atendente, sentia uma estranha sensação de desconforto crescer dentro dele, junto da vontade assassina de socar o rapaz do caixa e apagar com uma borracha o sorrisinho que ele exibia para a rosada, além de tirá-la de lá o mais rápido possível.

- A senhorita é nova aqui na cidade? – O rapaz perguntou a ela ainda sorrindo com o troco dela seguro na mão.

- Ah... – Sakura sorriu e confirmou. – Sim. Acabei de me mudar.

- Que bom. – O homem deu o troco a ela, junto de um sorriso maior. – Obrigado pela preferência. Se precisar de um guia turístico estou às ordens.

- Ela já tem um. – Gaara falou entre os dentes, passando o braço pelos ombros dela e a puxando, com uma cara que fez o rapaz do caixa mesmo sendo mais velho que ele apagar o sorriso do rosto e engolir em seco. – Vamos logo Sakura, temos de ir.

Assim que saíram da lanchonete Gaara a soltou a contragosto e a encarou, mudando sua expressão para a normal. E perguntando:

- Vamos voltar pra escola?

- Sim. – Ela respondeu ainda sem entender o que tinha acontecido.

- Ah, ia esquecendo. Sakura, você sabe o endereço do casarão? – Gaara perguntou enquanto andavam.

Ela não respondeu, estava observando-o. Ele era muito bonito, e assim a luz do sol como estavam agora, o brilho dos raios solares davam um efeito nos cabelos tão vermelhos, dando a impressão de que estavam realmente pegando fogo, e os olhos ficavam ainda mais claros e brilhosos do que eram. O rosto dele era tão bonito... parecia que fora esculpido, majestosamente bem. E a companhia então... era mais que agradável. Sinceramente, apesar de só o ter conhecido aquele dia, ao seu lado ela se sentia bem. Relaxada. Leve. Tranqüila. E...

- Sakura? – Ele chamou-a mais alto, agora balançando uma mão na frente do rosto dela. Tentando chamar sua atenção.

- Ãnh? – Ela percebeu atrapalhada que ele tentava chamar sua atenção e corou se perguntando se ele a tinha visto admirá-lo. – O quê? Disse alguma coisa?

- Sim. – Ele confirmou estranhando o estado dela e contraindo o semblante levemente. – Eu perguntei se tu tinhas o endereço do casarão.

- Ah... C-claro. – Ela confirmou ainda um pouco embaraçada. – É Rua Hunter número 1804.

Imediatamente ele parou de andar e virou-se para ela.

- Você tem certeza de que o endereço é: Rua Hunter 1804?

- Sim, certeza absoluta. Pode conferir. Estou com o endereço aqui. – Ela retirou do bolso um pedaço de papel branco dobrado no meio e mostrou a ele.

Gaara analisou o que tinha escrito. E realmente estava lá, numa letra muito bonita escrita à mão em tinta preta: _Rua Hunter número 1804._ Inicialmente ficou um pouco chocado, e releu o endereço algumas vezes, para ter certeza de que não estava cometendo um engano. Aquilo realmente era estranho. Se somado os números do endereço, o resultado final era 13, algo suficiente pra fazer alguém ficar receoso. Já tinha visto aquela rua mesmo que de longe, e era uma propriedade muito grande. _"Não acredito que isto está acontecendo."_.

- Algum problema? – Sakura perguntou receosa ao vê-lo analisar o endereço várias vezes e permanecer em silêncio.

- Não. Nenhum. – O ruivo falou devolvendo o pedaço de papel a ela e abrindo um sorriso enquanto recomeçava a andar com ela ao seu lado. – A não ser que você tenha medo de fantasmas. Dizem que este casarão é assombrado. Talvez sejam só boatos, ninguém nunca conseguiu comprovar de verdade.

- Por quê? – A garota perguntou se interessando pelo assunto.

- Bem, porque na Rua Hunter só há este casarão. E quem for dono do casarão também é dono da rua, e de algumas terras aos arredores. É realmente uma propriedade enorme. E ninguém pode se aproximar muito porque seria invasão de propriedade. E lá não tem nenhum morador há vários anos. Então por culpa disto todos acham que é assombrado. Claro que ninguém nunca comprovou de verdade. São só mitos. De qualquer forma eu sempre quis entrar lá. Eu e os outros.

- Bom, então nós iremos comprovar né? – Sakura perguntou empolgada com a notícia.

Gaara abriu um sorrisinho de canto ao ver que ela reagira como imaginara, concordou e se puseram a caminho da escola. Quietos, cada um com seus pensamentos.

O ruivo pensava em como seria dentro daquele casarão. Ele e os amigos sempre tiveram vontade de entrar lá ou chegar perto.

E Sakura se perguntava por que sua tia a tinha dado uma propriedade tão grande, e não a tinha avisado dos rumores que existiam a respeito da Rua Hunter, talvez porque não fossem verdadeiros. Era uma hipótese. Mas, tinha de confessar a si mesma, que saber que o casarão podia ser assombrado, mesmo sendo só uma pequena chance disto ser verdade, tinha deixado-a empolgada. Desde pequena adorava imaginar que fantasmas existiam. _"Bem que podia ser realmente assombrado.",_ pensou consigo mesma, abrindo um sorriso. Tinha acabado de decidir que não iria se preocupar com o fato de porque sua tia não a havia avisado dos rumores, ela deveria ter suas razões. Claro que havia ficado surpresa de saber do tamanho do casarão, depois iria conversar com Tsunade sobre aquilo. Mas, no momento, iria aproveitar e torcer para que realmente houvesse algum fantasma por lá. Aquele afinal de contas estava sendo um dia e tanto.

- Gaara. – Ela o chamou, e o viu olhá-la como se dissesse que estava prestando atenção. – Obrigada por ter me ajudado hoje o dia inteiro. Se não tivesse sido você eu acho que só agora teria achado a sala da tia Tsunade. Você é um cara legal, mais do que aparenta. E hoje tem se portado o tempo todo muito gentil comigo, mesmo só me conhecendo hoje. Obrigada.

Ela plantou um beijo na bochecha dele em forma de agradecimento e lhe deu um abraço. E ele, pego de surpresa só arregalou os olhos um pouco entrando em estado de choque por três segundos, depois abrindo um sorriso bobo. Já era a segunda vez que ela o abraçava, e a sensação era tão boa... o momento só foi estragado pelo celular da rosada que começou a tocar e a fez soltá-lo pra atender.

"**- Feiosa? – A pessoa do outro lado da linha perguntou."**

- Ah, não. Já está me incomodando a estas horas? – Sakura perguntou com um tom fingido de cansaço e aborrecimento. Já sabia quem era. – Meu filho eu não sou disponível 24 horas pra atendimento à bastardos, não. E guarde estes seu tratamento carinhoso pra si mesmo. Tu já se olhou no espelho hoje? Ou será que ele quebrou antes de você conseguir se olhar?

"**- Carinhosa como sempre feiosa. A sua delicadeza sempre me impressiona. – A pessoa do outro lado da linha disse cheia de ironia. – Mas, no momento eu to ligando pra falar que... a Ino estava certa, e eu estou indo aí. Vou me mudar. Decidi ontem. Amanhã chego por aí e você vai me ajudar, viu?"**

- Como assim? Tu achas que é assim? Que é só ligar e dizer: "Estou me mudando e você vai me ajudar."? Escuta aqui Sai, presta atenção. A Ino não quer te ver nem pintado de ouro, bastardo. Depois do que você aprontou, se ela te der bom-dia, ainda será muito... – Sakura começou indignada.

"**- Feiosa você não entende? Por favor, eu to arrependido. Ajuda-me. Você sabe que eu não entendo muito sobre sentimentos e ainda estou tentando aprender tudo isto, só que não dá pra aprender sem errar! E você disse que era minha amiga. Amigos são pra estas coisas, né? – Ele parecia desesperado."**

- Bom, vendo por este lado, né? Mas, e a Ino? Você me mete em cada situação que vou te contar.... – Sakura suspirou. –tudo bem. Eu vou tentar te ajudar. Mas, olha, eu disse TENTAR. E outra, a escola não disponibiliza mais dormitórios. Sorte que a tia Tsunade me deu um casarão e... ah! Não vou explicar isto por telefone. Quando você chegar eu conto. O importante agora é que tu saibas que irás morar com a gente num casarão, é isto ou dormir debaixo da ponte.

"**- Obrigado feiosa. Agora só mais um favorzinho. Não conta nada pra ninguém. Especialmente pra Ino. Quero fazer uma surpresa, tá? Chego amanhã aí antes do almoço. Depois tu me falas do casarão. E, aliás, eu não sabia que você tinha um. De qualquer forma, obrigado e tchau."**

Depois disto ele desligou e Sakura guardou o celular no bolso. Sinceramente, ela não sabia como entrava naquelas situações. Agora quando Ino descobrisse iria tentar matá-la. De todo modo, o melhor era ir logo pra escola.

.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

.

**-ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS-**

Ela estava exausta. Muito exausta. Devia ter previsto o que iria acontecer quando falasse da Rua Hunter e os rumores. Primeiramente quando falou o endereço os garotos ficaram paralisados por um momento, pediram para olhar o endereço, e tiveram a mesma reação de Gaara. Claro que ninguém ficou mais empolgado que Naruto, que saiu pulando e gritando de felicidade. Já as garotas não fizeram muito caso, só ficaram paralisadas quando souberam dos rumores. E cada uma teve uma reação diferente. Temari ficou na sua postura de incrédula e disse que fantasmas não tinham a mínima chance de existir. Hinata ficou calada e normal. Tenten ficou tão empolgada quanto Sakura, e se animou na hora com a expectativa de ir morar em um casarão supostamente mal assombrado. Por fim, Ino teve a pior reação de todas: primeiro ficou paralisada, depois branca, e por fim desmaiou. Ainda estava desmaiada, todos entraram em consenso de que era melhor pra ela ficar dormindo. Principalmente porque o dia seguinte aguardava fortes emoções pra ela.

E claro que antes disso tudo ela e Gaara tinham recebido uma bronca pelo sumiço. Agora estava de noite. Todos tinham ido dormir pra acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Menos ela, que andava perambulando pela escola. Passou pelos corredores. Pelos banquinhos do pátio. E fora direto em direção ao jardim, perto da quadra de esportes. Ela gostava de sentar-se no gramado e apreciar a noite e a lua prateada. Fazia isto na sua outra escola.

Estava tudo um pouco escuro, só iluminado pela luz da lua. A lua... esta, estava tão linda aquela noite. Vestia seu pijama branco, composto por uma blusa de alças e um short um tanto quanto curto. O vento soprava suavemente, balançando um pouco a blusa e os longos cabelos rosados, estava um pouco frio e sentiu os cabelos do braço se eriçando. Andou um pouco agora com as chinelas na mão, sentindo a grama fria coberta de orvalho entrar em contato com seus pés, uma sensação maravilhosa em sua opinião. Olhando um pouco mais adiante avistou outra pessoa já sentada por ali.

Estranhou... era um garoto. Estava sentado de costas para ela e olhava pra cima. Possuía cabelos negro-azulados, e espetados na parte de trás. A pele era branca, e com a luz da lua contrastando ganhava um tom prateado. E o mesmo vento que balançava seus cabelos rosa, balançava os pretos dele e trazia para ela o cheiro embriagante que ele imanava, a fazendo entrar num estado de torpor. Com certeza aquele era o garoto mais lindo que já vira na vida. E aquela era a visão mais bela que já tivera. Teve o cuidado de guardá-la na memória, antes de aproximar-se um pouco mais, dando um passo. Agora podia ver os olhos dele. Eram mais escuros que ébano. E... piscando ela o olhou outra vez, sentiu o coração batendo mais alto, _"Espere. Eu o conheço. Aquele é o..."._

- Sasuke. – Ela o chamou, baixinho, mas na altura suficiente para ele escutá-la e virar-se imediatamente em sua direção.

Ele estava pensando. Pensando sobre o dia e todas as sensações estranhas que tivera, quando ouviu a voz melodiosa dela invadir seus tímpanos, o fazendo virar-se e ter a linda visão da pessoa que pensava parada perto dele, usando apenas um short e uma blusa de tecidos leves, que deixava parte de seu corpo exposta a visão dele. Ela era muito linda. A pele. Os cabelos longos e rosas. Os olhos verdes. Os traços do rosto tão finos e delicados. Tudo era perfeito. Quem se importava se só a tinha conhecido naquele dia? Ela era real, e isso era o que contava de verdade. E se a presença de tê-la por perto já o fazia sentir-se bem... então ele iria tentar ficar junto dela o máximo de tempo possível. E ela estava ali. Tão perto dele. Só restava alcançá-la. Era o que iria fazer. Sentiu que o próprio coração atrasou uma batida, para em seguida começar a bater rápido. _"Controle-se Sasuke!"_, ordenou a si mesmo, mas aquela não era hora para controle.

Ele podia não conhecê-la por tanto tempo ou tanto quanto queria. Mas isto não significava que não podia fazê-lo. E quanto mais cedo melhor. Algo dentro dele gritou para que fizesse alguma coisa. Para que agisse. E foi isto que ele fez, quando a olhando num ato de coragem estendeu uma mão para ela pronunciando seu nome:

- Sakura.

_"Desculpe Gaara, mas eu a vi primeiro."_, ele pensou consigo mesmo, vendo-a se aproximar e pôr a própria mão tão delicada por cima da sua, sentando-se ao seu lado.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Eu queria ter postado este capítulo antes, mas no momento estou com um monte de provas e trabalhos na escola, e sem muito tempo. Por culpa disto eu não sei quando irei postar o próximo. Mas, vou tentar não demorar muito.**

**Respondendo a review anônimas:**

**Raiza****: **Que bom que estás a apreciar. Este capítulo atrasou além do que eu previa. O próximo então eu nem sei quando sai, mas de Setembro não passa. Espero que continue acompanhando e muito abrigada pelo seu comentário.

**Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo esta fic. Se tiverem alguma pergunta, podem fazer que se eu puder responder certamente que irei.**

**Beijos, todos tenham uma ótima semana. E muito obrigada ao pessoal que comentou.**

**Vewene.**


	6. Chapter 6

- Fala normal

"_Pensamentos"_

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**VERSÃO SASUKE (ON):**

- Obrigada. – Eu a ouvi me agradecendo após uns tempos já sentados na grama, no mais absoluto silêncio. A voz suave dela combinava perfeitamente bem com a brisa que nos cercava no momento.

- Pelo quê? - A questionei um tanto confuso. Confesso que não sabia ao que ela se referia.

- Bem, por me deixar sentar aqui. – Ela me respondeu.

Eu virei à cabeça para olhá-la, e para a minha surpresa ela estava me olhando com um sorriso. E que belo sorriso... É melhor eu não pensar nisto. Se bem que não há mal algum em achar o sorriso de uma pessoa bonito, as pernas e... Vou voltar a admirar o céu.

- Não foi nada. Qualquer aluno pode vir sentar-se aqui. – Respondi. E pelo canto do olho a vi olhar para cima novamente.

- Sim. Mas apesar disso, ninguém pode forçar sua presença a outra. – Ela parou de sorrir, e provavelmente, acho que ela viu a minha cara interrogativa, porque explicou melhor: – Suponhamos que tenha uma criança brincando no meio de um parque, e chegue outra logo em seguida. Obviamente ela poderá brincar **como** a primeira ou sentar por lá e ficar em meio às árvores, mas ela não poderá brincar **com** a primeira se esta não permitir. Se não quisesses a minha companhia, poderia simplesmente ter se levantado, ou me ignorado completamente. Entende? Ninguém é obrigado a dividir todo seu precioso tempo com outra pessoa.

- Então imagino que eu também tenho de agradecê-la. – Eu pensei por alguns segundos antes de falar isto, afinal, ela obviamente era diferente de qualquer outra garota que já conheci, e confesso estar ficando surpreso cada vez mais, seja com suas palavras ou atos. O que era de fato divertido. Sakura ficou em silêncio, num convite mudo para que eu continuasse. E foi isto que fiz. – Suponhamos que a primeira criança queira brincar com a segunda, e a convide. Mas aí a segunda também terá o direito de não querer brincar com a primeira e recusar o convite. Assim sendo, você poderia simplesmente ter me dado as costas. Mas você aceitou o meu convite não foi mesmo?

Eu a fitei. E ela mais uma vez sorria. Só que agora o seu sorriso era de divertida. Estava ficando gradativamente mais frio, e a brisa bagunçava um pouco meus cabelos, balançando as madeixas rosadas de Sakura e trazendo o perfume envolvente dela para mim. Seus olhos verdes eram tão lindos, pareciam duas esmeraldas de tão brilhantes. A felicidade do sorriso dela atingia toda a sua face, e era tão contagiante que até eu estava sentindo-me bem.

- Bem, sendo assim, presumo que agimos em uma ação conjunta. Estamos empatados. - Ela decretou piscando um olho pra mim, melhor dar continuidade a este assunto antes que eu fique hipnotizado.

- Tudo bem. Estamos empatados. – Confirmei. Claro que não consegui evitar dar um meio sorriso. – Então, porque veio pra cá? Mas, por favor, não me diga que foi por saudade do Naruto.

Ela riu do meu último comentário. A Qual é. Ninguém em sã consciência iria se mudar de escola por saudade do Naruto. Ao menos eu acho que não.

- Ei! Eu adoro o meu irmão, tá? – Ela fez uma cara falsa de ofendida, com direito a mão no peito e tudo.

- Acabo de comprovar que existe gosto e loucos para tudo. – Fiz cara de falso pesar, balançando a cabeça negativamente, entrando na brincadeira e arrancando outro belo e melodioso riso dela. Estou me viciando um pouco neste som.

- É certo que eu também estava com saudades da tia Tsunade, afinal, ela é como uma mãe. Mas não foi só por isto. – Ela falou quando parou de rir, e olhou para o céu de novo, agora pensativa e sem sorrir. - Bem...

Ela desviou o olhar para o chão, olhando a grama entre os dedos. Imagino que este não fosse um assunto do qual ela gostasse de falar, porque estava na cara, seu desconforto. Eu melhor que ninguém sabia quando uma pessoa não queria tocar em um assunto, afinal, há muitas coisas minhas das quais meus amigos não sabem e nem eu gosto de falar. Droga, e a culpa é minha, por tê-la deixado assim, não tinha nada que ter feito esta pergunta. É melhor eu resolver isto.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: você não precisa falar disto agora se não quiser, tá? – Eu sugeri. E como resposta ela sorriu para mim e se deitou na grama. Bem melhor assim.

- Obrigada. – Ela sussurrou me olhando nos olhos.

- Tudo bem. – Eu também a fitei nos olhos. – Por enquanto aceito a versão de que você se mudou porque sentiu falta dos gritos e escândalos do Naruto, a única pessoa no mundo que acha que macarrão instantâneo é a melhor comida da galáxia, se veste com roupas laranjas, ainda assiste a Power Rangers, tem uma ervilha no lugar de um cérebro, sempre está atrasado para ir pra aula. E do qual qualquer pessoa no universo daria tudo para se ver livre. Estou esquecendo-me de dizer algo?

- Você é mau. – Ela me falou rindo. – Acho que você esqueceu de dizer que o Naruto tem uma cueca dos ursinhos carinhosos. E eu também estava com saudades da tia Tsunade.

- Oh, é claro. Como poderia ter me esquecido dos **ursinhos carinhosos**. – Disse, dando um leve tapinha na minha testa, com falso ar de frustrado e me deitando na grama fria ao seu lado. – A respeito da Tsunade, acho que o fato dela beber saquê escondido da Shizune sempre que pode, viver bêbada e apostando, já diz tudo. Não acha?

- Talvez. – Sakura riu um pouco mais do meu sarcasmo. – Bom, de qualquer forma, não importa o quão escandaloso ou bêbada o meu irmão e a titia sejam. A única coisa que importa no fim é que eles são importantes pra mim, não concorda?

- Se concordo? – Perguntei um tanto debilmente e surpreso pela pergunta, vendo-a acenar positivo com a cabeça em concordância. Responda alguma coisa antes que fique parecendo um retardado Sasuke. – Hm... claro. Claro que concordo. Ao menos deve ser assim, não é?

- Claro que deve ser assim. – Sakura confirmou distraída olhando para cima. Agora me ocorreu uma pergunta.

- Mas o fato deles serem assim, não a incomoda? Quero dizer, não importa ou interfere em nada? – Transformei em palavras a minha dúvida, um tanto atrapalhado, confesso.

- Isto não tem nada a ver, eu não tenho que me incomodar ou deixar me incomodar nem um pouco com isso. – Ela parecia um pouco aborrecida ao falar isto, mas logo continuou tranqüila. - Acho que todos têm suas vidas pra fazerem o que querem dela. Afinal de contas, você pode apreciar as qualidades de alguém, mas também terá de saber que junto delas vêm os defeitos. E se o meu irmão e a titia não fossem assim, não seriam eles mesmos. Se eles gostam de serem assim. Se eles **são** assim, pior ficaria se tentassem encobrir seus defeitos por trás de máscaras. O importante não está no jeito de cada pessoa, seus defeitos ou qualidades, estão em suas escolhas, no modo como aproveitam a vida. E se eles são felizes, então eu só posso ser feliz por eles.

Senti o choque que as palavras dela me proporcionaram. Aquela garota era a primeira que me falava aquilo. Mas não só por falar. Eu **sabia** de alguma forma que ela estava sendo sincera. Mais do que estar sendo sincera, eu **sabia **que ela acreditava no que dizia. E ela estava certa. Sinceramente... eu me sentia bem estranho. Sempre quis escutar isto de alguém, como uma espécie de prova que me dissesse que não era importante ser perfeito. Queria escutar isto da minha família, ou melhor, do meu pai. Meu pai sempre me comparou com o meu irmão Itachi, algo realmente desconfortável. Nada do que eu fazia e faço está bom o suficiente para ele, sempre tem que **melhorar**, tudo tem de ser igual ao Itachi, pra ele eu **tenho** de ser que nem o meu irmão. Principalmente depois que ele morreu. Mas, agora... com Sakura... era tão... tão... tão reconfortante para mim ouvi-la dizendo isto... tão bom. Apesar de sempre querer ouvir meu pai falando algo assim pra mim, ao ouvir de Sakura, era como... como se todo o meu corpo relaxasse. Como se eu não precisasse mais de nenhuma outra confirmação. Por algum motivo eu me sentia leve, como se tivessem tirado um peso enorme de cima de mim. Eu sabia que com ela eu poderia ser eu mesmo. Deve ser por causa disso que eu me sinto bem perto dela, mesmo antes dela dizer o que pensa.

Eu olhei para o lado direito. A fitando um pouco. Ela é tão linda, não só por fora quanto por dentro, a forma de pensar dela me toca de um jeito que... é melhor eu parar de pensar isto. Virei meu rosto de novo para o céu.

- Sasuke. – A ouvi me chamando, e mais uma vez a fitei nos olhos, em silêncio, esperando que prosseguisse. – Porque **você** veio estudar aqui?

- Porque o ensino daqui é bom. E apesar da mensalidade ser cara, meus pais podem pagá-la. – Eu respondi simplesmente e sem muita emoção na voz. Não querer ir pra mesma escola que o meu irmão também é um dos motivos, o maior de todos, eu diria.

- Hm. – Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo, depois abriu um sorriso divertido. – Então, você é um bom aluno?

- Acho que sim. Tanto faz. Não sou eu que posso responder esta pergunta né? – Eu dei de ombros e continuei apreciando o belo sorriso dela. Não queria soar muito convencido.

- Talvez tenha razão. – Ela continuou com o sorriso no rosto. – Mas já que você estuda aqui há mais tempo que eu... Diz-me aí. Como é estudar aqui?

- Bom, fora alguns professores chatos, os escândalos da Tsunade quando ela tá bêbada e garotas malucas... Até que é legal. – Eu respondi resumidamente abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Claro que eu não ia dizer TUDO o que acontecia aqui, porque a Sakura podia ficar cansada antes das aulas começarem.

Sakura agora estava um tanto estranha... ainda olhando para mim, mas agora sem o sorriso no rosto e em silêncio, como se estivesse pensando em algo. Aliás, observando melhor... ela tinha os olhos virados em minha direção, mas não me focava, como se estivesse vendo através de mim, ou estivesse em outro mundo, estava pensativa e... os seus olhos tão belos e brilhantes, agora estavam tristes e... e cheios de... de... de lágrimas. Mas porque?!

- Sakura?

Eu a chamei. Mas ela pareceu não ter ouvido. Tentei de novo.

- Sakura?

Nada. Estava começando a ficar muito preocupado, não a queria ver daquele jeito. Então segurei seu rosto em minha mão esquerda, tentando lhe chamar a atenção e chamei mais alto.

- Sakura?!

- Hm? – Ela piscou os olhos várias vezes um pouco perturbada, e me focou primeiramente confusa, para depois voltar ao estado normal. – Desculpe. Eu voei longe! São que horas?

Ela sorriu para mim ainda um pouco atrapalhada. Eu olhei no meu relógio, que por acaso estava no meu braço esquerdo. Foi aí que vi que ainda tinha a mão no rosto delicado de Sakura e tratei de tirá-la, mesmo hesitando e contra minha vontade. Eram 00:58.

- Já é meia-noite e cinqüenta e oito minutos. – Eu a informei casualmente.

- O tempo passou voando! – Ela reclamou enquanto se levantava rapidamente e me estendia uma mão. Limpando a roupa de alguns fiapos de grama com a outra mão. – Você vem? Amanhã a gente, ou melhor... hoje, temos de acordar cedo.

Eu só segurei a mão que ela me estendia em resposta a sua pergunta, murmurando um: obrigado. E assim como ela, limpando a roupa com a outra mão, enquanto a acompanhava na caminhada em direção aos dormitórios.

- Sasuke? – Ela me chamou e eu a encarei um pouco para voltar a prestar atenção no caminho, demonstrando que a ouvia e esperando que ela continuasse. Adoro ouvi-la chamar meu nome, saindo da boca dela ele soa muito melhor. – Porque gostas de olhar o céu pela noite?

- É bom para pensar e relaxar. E eu adoro ver a lua brilhando, me acalma, junto das estrelas. Tudo é tão bonito no céu da noite. E olhando as estrelas... bom, olhando as estrelas... dá a impressão de que... de que... – Eu tentei, juro que estou tentando, mais as palavras não saem da minha boca. Ela é a primeira pessoa que me pergunta isto e estou tentando ser sincero, mas simplesmente empaquei.

- Dá a impressão de que não estamos sós? – Sakura completou baixinho meio que perguntando, e eu assenti com a cabeça um tanto constrangido de estar assumindo isto. – Eu também sinto isto. O céu está sempre tão cheio e brilhoso. Parece sempre que está em festa. E olhando para ele às vezes dá a impressão de que não se está mais aqui, e sim lá em cima. – Notei a voz empolgada dela e ao mesmo tempo um pouco baixa e sonhadora.

- É. – Estou surpreso. Ela acabou de descrever tudo o que sinto. – Além de que a noite não há muita gente pelos gramados, e é bom pra ficar tranqüilo.

- Eu concordo. – Ela parou de repente e foi aí que percebi que já estávamos no fim do corredor que dava para os dormitórios. Agora o caminho se dividia em dois. O dormitório das meninas era do lado direito e o nosso do lado esquerdo.

- Bom, acho que nos separamos aqui. – Comentei.

- É. – Ela parou por uns instantes, pensativa. – Hm, Sasuke. Err... – Sakura parecia estar travando uma batalha interna. – Obrigada por me deixar sentar contigo, e por me ceder sua paciência por algum tempo.

- Não foi nada. Eu é que a agradeço. – Era verdade. Ela havia me proporcionado uma boa noite.

- Então. – Ela começou e estendeu uma mão. – Amigos?

- Amigos. – Eu confirmei gostando de como a palavra soava, e apertei a mão delicada e macia dela.

A encarei nos olhos por algum tempo. Eu sei que já falei isto. Mas é que eles são realmente lindos e hipnotizantes e... Ela me fitava tão fixamente. Olhando no fundo dos meus olhos como se estivesse em transe assim como eu...

- Bom, boa noite Sasuke. – Sakura falou rapidamente e atrapalhada saindo da espécie de transe em que se encontrava há pouco. Ela soltou minha mão e se aproximou do meu rosto. Imediatamente senti meu sangue correr apressado por minhas veias, junto do meu coração que batia rápido. Muito rápido. Ela plantou um beijo na minha bochecha e murmurou um: _"Durma bem. Tchau."._ Eu consegui não sei como, ainda murmurar um: _"você também."._ A vi caminhar em direção ao dormitório feminino até ela virar em uma curva, e a perdi de vista.

Eu fiquei lá. Parado feito um idiota. Senti o local que ela beijou arder, e pus a mão sobre a bochecha. Era melhor eu ir logo dormir. Amanhã seria um longo dia.

**VERSÃO SASUKE (OFF):**

.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

.

Ela se encolheu sob as cobertas macias da cama. Lágrimas caiam silenciosamente de seus olhos verdes, cobertos de tristeza, e deslizavam por seu rosto. Ela tentava não fazer nenhum barulho para não acordar as amigas, que com certeza iriam ficar preocupadas com seu estado, como sempre ficavam ao vê-la naquele pranto por culpa do único motivo que a fazia ficar daquele jeito nos últimos tempos. _"Por quê? Por quê tem de ser assim? Por quê até aqui? Será que ele não vai me deixar em paz nunca?!"_. Sakura soltou um fungado abafado pelos lençóis.

Talvez fosse imaginação sua. Afinal, existem muitas pessoas parecidas no mundo e... _"Droga!"_. Podiam existir pessoas parecidas no mundo, mas parecidas e com o mesmo sobrenome já era coincidência demais. Além da conta. Deveria parar de inventar desculpas e falsas esperanças a si mesma. Uma hora ela teria de qualquer forma uma hora encarar os fatos. E quanto mais cedo melhor.

Mas... Mas... Mas era tão difícil aceitar aquilo. Tão complicado. Sentia o coração pesar no peito, como se fosse imprensado e uma mão o apertasse com força. Até esmigalhá-lo em pedaços pequenos. Em fragmentos. A respiração ora estava rápida, ora devagar, mas sempre entrecortada. Ela sabia que ainda não tinha superado completamente aquilo. No início tinha sido difícil. E agora tinha de conviver com aquele vazio dentro de si. Realmente não queria se lembrar de tudo de novo. Era doloroso demais. Perigoso demais para ela. Machucava muito. Como se facas afiadas perfurassem todo o seu corpo, e a cortasse.

Mais lágrimas caíram. Grossas e pesadas. Cortando seu rosto de ponta a ponta, e se perdendo ao caírem no travesseiro. Sumindo. Molhando a fronha já mais que molhada. Foi aí que ela sentiu uma mão quente e gentil passar cuidadosamente pelo caminho que as lágrimas faziam em sua fase, e a enxugando. Ela abriu os olhos ao sentir o cheiro e reconheceu quem era.

- Hi-hina.

- Eu escutei você chorando e vim conferir. – Hinata acariciou os cabelos rosados de Sakura com carinho.

- Desculpa. – Sakura tentava controlar a voz para que não gaguejasse, mas não pôde evitar que a mesma tremesse um pouco.

- Shhh. – Mesmo no escuro Sakura sabia que os olhos gentis de Hinata a olhavam com ternura. – Não se preocupe. O quê aconteceu? É o mesmo motivo de sempre?

- Mais ou menos. – Hinata pôs a cabeça da amiga no colo, sentindo os braços de Sakura rodearem sua cintura, a abraçando com certo desespero. A garota dos orbes prateados continuou mexendo nos cabelos cor de rosa com gentileza, o olhar repleto de ternura e pesar pela amiga. – É o irmão _dele_ Hina. Ele é o irmão _dele_... Tenho certeza que _é_. – Sakura sussurrava amedrontada parecendo sem fôlego e com a voz abafada.

- Quem Sakura? – Hinata perguntou a envolvendo com os braços e a apertando contra si em um ato de proteção.

- E agora? E se ele... e se ele vier atrás de mim de novo? O que pode acontecer? Eu não sei o que vou fazer. Eu não sei se vou agüentar Hina. Ele disse que voltaria. – A garota de orbes verdes repetia com angústia, se tremendo. – Eu não queria acreditar. Mas ele tem o mesmo sobrenome que _ele_ e é muito parecido também. Os olhos. O sorriso... Por um momento eu até achei que estivesse do lado _dele_ de novo. Pensei que _ele_ estava ali. Mas não estava. Não era ele. Era o irmão dele. Eu tenho certeza. Ele tinha me falado nele. E eles são tão parecidos e diferentes ao mesmo tempo...

- Sakura. – Hinata a olhava com os olhos repletos de aflição, preocupação e temor.

- Será que ele vai aparecer de novo Hina? Será? Eu... Eu... – Sakura sussurrava com certa esperança antes de hesitar. Esperança essa que ela sabia que não deveria ter. Esperança essa que ela sabia ser errada. Depois de respirar fundo Sakura completou a frase, a voz tão baixa que era quase inaudível. – Eu queria _tanto_ vê-lo, Hina. _Tanto_. Sei que é errado, mas depois de ver o irmão dele, eu senti saudades... Eles são tão parecidos... _Tão parecidos._ – A voz dela morreu. Sentia-se culpada por desejar aquelas coisas.

- Está tudo bem. Tudo bem. – Hinata reforçou a trazendo para mais perto. Ela sabia que nenhuma outra palavra caberia ali.

- Por que quando uma pessoa se torna importante pra gente, nós a perdemos? Por que Hina? Por que quando elas vão, elas deixam marcas? – Sakura perguntou agoniada.

- Deve ser para que sempre nos lembre delas, Saku. E quando as amamos muito, a saudade é quase sufocante. E é normal porque somos humanos. É da nossa natureza sentir saudades. Mas lembre-se sempre que temos de seguir em frente por mais difícil que as coisas pareçam. – Hinata sentiu os braços dela a abraçando mais forte. Ela a entendia. Sentira a mesma coisa quando a mãe morreu.

- Obrigada. – Sakura agradeceu, mas ainda sussurrou em um último lamento. – Ele é tão parecido com o irmão...

- Ele quem Saku? – Hinata perguntou novamente com aflição.

- O Sasuke. O Sasuke, Hina. Ele e o Itachi são parecidos fisicamente... – Sakura parou de repente e ficou calada por algum tempo.

- Faz sentido. – Os olhos de Hinata estavam cheios de compreensão. – Mas agora tente dormir. Eu vou ficar aqui com você, não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem Hina. Eu já tô bem. Acho melhor tu ir dormir na sua cama senão amanhã as meninas vão saber o que aconteceu. E eu não quero preocupá-las.

- Não Sakura. Eu vou ficar aqui contigo. Amanhã as meninas vão perceber tudo de qualquer jeito, mesmo. Eu estando ou não aqui. Somos tuas amigas e te conhecemos. – Hinata foi firme.

Mas apesar da firmeza da garota de orbes perolados no fim das contas Sakura acabou ganhando. Como sempre. Fora um dia cansativo e cheio de surpresas. Era justo que ao menos tivessem uma boa noite de sono. Afinal amanhã teriam toda uma mudança pela frente, e ainda tinham de encontrar o casarão. Pensando bem, também tinha a questão de Sai, já até imaginava o que Ino iria fazer com ela quando descobrisse, mas eles precisavam se entender. E era melhor também ela nem pensar no assunto e descansar. E pensando nisto Sakura pegou no sono.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Tudo bem, eu sei que eu tinha prometido que de Setembro não passava e agora já estamos em Novembro, mas eu realmente sinto muito. Podia alegar que tive de fazer exames de saúde por culpa de uma alergia que ninguém descobre pelo o quê é causada, e por culpa destes exames faltei dias no colégio e aí uma pilha enorme de deveres e provas e trabalhos se acumularam, e eu ainda tive de criar, escrever e supervisionar uma peça para a aula de literatura, ainda tive de atuar! Também teve a feira de ciências e o teste de seleção, porque vou mudar de colégio e de cidade então tive de estudar e viajar pra fazer, e eu ainda tive de fazer os deveres e provas que perdi, e por sinal vou fazer a última prova segunda. Sem contar as provas bimestrais que começam próxima semana e a bendita brincadeira do amigo secreto lá da sala no final das aulas do ano. Por sinal ainda tenho de ir atrás de um presente tanto pra pessoa que tirei na brincadeira quanto pra mina irmã que vai fazer anos nesta semana também. Então eu realmente não tive tempo. Mas tudo bem que de nada adiantar lamentar, pois não vai mudar nada.**

**Respondendo as reviews anônimas:**

**Raiza:**Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic e mais ainda por estar comentando. Espero que não esteja brava de ter esperado mais do que deveria. Muito obrigada pela review. Espero que goste deste capítulo também.

**Thais:** Oi, leitora nova sempre é bom n.n. De setembro não passava, né? Desculpe-me mesmo por fazê-la esperar mais do que tinha dito. Perdoe-me. Muitíssimo obrigada pela sua review, e espero que goste deste capítulo, tá?

**Haruno Melonie:** Oi, não precisa se desculpar, quem pede desculpa aqui sou eu. Acho que tomei o mesmo chá de desaparecimento que o teu n.n. Que bom que achas que a fic está maravilhosa. Fico feliz. E que bom que gostas de SasuXSakuXGaa. Obrigada pelo escreve bem. Você me lembra muito o jeito de escrever de uma velha amiga. Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelo seu comentário. Ele foi muito importante. Beijos e espero que goste deste capítulo.

**Bem, se houver qualquer erro neste capítulo me desculpem, tive pouco tempo para escrevê-lo. Nem sei como consegui escrever, pra ser sincera, com tantas coisas a fazer. Espero que todos gostem. Obrigada a quem lê e mais ainda a quem comenta. Saibam que foram graças aos seus comentários que este capítulo saiu, porque todo dia eu ficava me lembrando deles e o peso na consciência ia aumentando. Então valeu mesmo gente. Qualquer sugestão ou idéia ou pergunta, podem dar ou fazer. Este capítulo teve mais a participação da Sakura e do Sasuke e um pouco da Hinata no finzinho, além do Itachi ser mencionado. Mas no próximo eles vão finalmente chegar ao casarão. E que mistérios será que o envolvem?**

**Bom, é isto. Beijos e um ótimo final de semana (ao menos o que restou dele) à todos.**

**Mais uma vez: Muito obrigada aos comentários. Eles foram realmente importantes para mim.**

**Vewene.**


End file.
